Suze Simon and the Twin Brother
by JessesLatinaQuerida
Summary: Cross over of Mediator and Harry Potter. What if suze found out she had a brother. Now she's going to Hogwarts and learnning magic. Can she still be able to do school work and hang out Jesse, plus help Harry? read and review please
1. Hogwhat?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters in this story. They are owned by Meg Cabot and J.K. Rowling

'Ahh. Home sweet home.' If only you knew the night I just had. Right now I'm just too tired to explain it. I got out my most comfortable pajamas and put them on to go to bed even though I would have to wake up in like three hours for Andy's Sunday breakfast. I was about to fall asleep when I hear a tapping at my window. I look up and see this owl that is covered in brown feathers and has blue eyes. It tapped again as if I hadn't seen it. Thinking that it was going to tap all night if I didn't acknowledge it, I opened my window and it dropped a white envelope and flew off. Written in the front was:

Miss. Susannah Simon

The room with the ocean view

99 Pine Crest Road

Carmel, California

A little freaked out, I open it up and it reads:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Simon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all needed books and equipment.

Miss. Simon we usually do not accept children of your age to join, but we made an exception for you. You have a brother named Harry Potter, he is your twin. We shall send for someone to pick you up at the London International Airport on the 25th of August.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

Uhh yeah, weird much? I have a twin brother? What in the world is Hogwarts and Mugwumps? I have so many questions but I just can't go into my mom's room and start yelling. So I went back to sleep and I would deal with this in the morning.

"Suze! Come down for breakfast" I could hear Andy shout. I got up reluctantly and brushed my hair and teeth. While on my way down I remembered the letter I received last night and went back to my room and got it to show my mom. At the table everyone had already taken their usual seats. Half way through I go, "Why didn't you ever tell me I was adopted?" everyone fell quite after they heard what I said. My mom looking shocked asks, "How did you find out?" so I told everything that happen after I got home at three, of course I didn't tell her this but you get the picture, and showed her the letter. She then said, "I know I should of told you earlier but when your father and I couldn't have children we decided to adopt. One night in July there was a woman that showed up and asked if I would be willing to take you in and I told her I would. Since then we haven't heard from her and we raised you as our own and I feel that you are my own."

"Well what am I going to do? I mean I want to meet my brother."

"So you want to go to London and live there during the school year"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay well I can't argue with you, we'll send you."

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her then ran out the door with my mom's car keys in my hand and drove to Jesse's apartment to tell him. When I got to his door I knocked really loud. He answered the door within seconds with a confused look on his face, "Querida, I thought you would be with you family right now."

"I was but I had to come over and tell you something. I'm going to London to meet my twin brother."

"That's wonderful, so you got a letter as well for some school that's named 'Hogwarts'?"

"Yeah, I got it at three in the morning. What did yours say?"

"That I was requested to go and work there under the hospital wing for training and to help you."

"Your going to be doctor. That's great!" I just hugged him. After we um talked cough kissed cough for awhile I went home. For the next couple of weeks I spent time with friends and packed. The day before I left I spent the whole morning with Ceecee and Adam at Ceecee's house and in the afternoon we moved to the beach, but then it was time to go.

"I'm going to miss you Simon."

"Me too, but I'll be back for Christmas I promise."

"You better or I'll drag you from London myself." I laughed and went home. I spent my evening packing up the last of things like a tooth brush, hair brush, and toothpaste, you know the stuff you use everyday. Once I was done I closed my **fourth** luggage and carried it down stairs.

Is it any good?

Please review


	2. London here I come!

"Susie wake up we need to leave in half an hour." I dragged myself out of bed and took a quick shower and did my morning routine. I finished with just enough time to grab a bagel and be out the door. At the airport I said goodbye to my mother and boarded the plane. "Is this seat taken?" I heard Jesse say to left.

"It will be." I smiled at him and he sat down.

"Querida are nervous?"

"A little. I mean sixteen years and I didn't even know I had a brother." About two hours after that I fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder when I woke up I had just enough time to put on my seat belt and prepare for the landing. The landing was a little bumpy but otherwise it went fine. When we collected our things from Luggage Claim and I asked Jesse, "Who do you think will pick us up?" before he could say anything this man who was _way_ taller than Jesse and that's saying something, Jesse is like 6'3", walks up to us, "'ello yeh mus' be Susannah and Jesse."

"Yes but who are you?" trying not to sound rude.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, bu' yeh can call me Hagrid."

"Okay Hagrid I wasn't told where I would spend my days before school started, do you know?"

"Yeah, I'll be takin' yeh there myself." So we all piled into a car, which is amazing for his size, and drove to a nice hotel. I started to get my things out when Hagrid stopped me, "Yeh won' be needin' those. This here is where Jesse is stayin'"

"WHAT! I'm not staying with Jesse? Then where will I go?"

"Yeh be goin' to stay with Harry."

Turning to Jesse, "Jesse I don't want to go by myself. I need you, I want to stay here with you."

"I know Querida but if these are the arrangements then we must abide. Do you have your cell phone?" I nodded. "Then call as often as you need."

"Okay and I'll come visit."

"Okay now go before it gets dark."

"Jesse, there are things called street lamps you know." I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left. After driving only five minutes- in which Hagrid gave me a run down on everyone I was just about to meet- to #4 Private Drive, I stepped out of the car with all my things. With help from Hagrid with my luggage we walked to the door. "Now I'll be leavin' yeh here an' Harry will tell yeh wha' to do."

"You mean you're not staying here to make sure I get in!"

"No I hav' to go help Dumbledore. Yeh'll be alrigh'"

'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself. I rang the door bell and this family answers the door all together. Their family consists of a boy, a mom and dad. The father was, well, um, ah hell, he was very round. His wife was the exact opposite in which she was extremely skinny. Almost anorexic. Almost. Then there was, who I assumed who was their son. He was a smaller image of his father except a little thinner. "Who in bloody hell are you?" asked the father. Well aren't we all sunshines and daises this morning. The younger boy was looking at me like I was some kind of a dessert he wanted to eat.

"Hi, I'm Susannah Simon, but please call me Suze, and I'm here to see someone by the name Harry Potter." At the sound of his name he came out of his room and just had a grin on his face. "Hi, you must be Harry I'm Suze your um well, twin sister."

"You're his what?" I heard the women say. "Lily only had one child and that was Harry. This must be some kind of joke." Turning to Harry she scowls, "Is this one of your friends from that school of yours?"

"No I have never met her in my life, but if she's here we should at least invite her in."

The round boy spoke up, "Yes we should. Come in." he said this with a _lot_ of enthusiasm so, I walked in with my stuff.

"It's obvious you guys weren't warned, so I'll just go stay at a hotel for the next couple of days." Turning on my heel to open the door again the woman says, "Vernon we just can't send her out there, she is after all my niece." She then turns to me, " you can stay but you have to stay in Harry's room."

"Okay thank you." After my second trip to grab my luggage there was time to talk to Harry. "So are they always that mean?"

"Yeah pretty much. This is one of their good days." I laughed

"I met your friend Hagrid. He's, uh, something."

"Hagrid is a fun person. So how has the last sixteen years been?" with that cue I told him everything from my parents, how Andy came in the picture, me being a mediator, and last but not least Jesse.

"Suze, you just couldn't pick any younger to be your boyfriend could like some at least born in this century."

"Well how about you how has the last sixteen years been treating you?" Again with that cue he told me everything from my real parents, to Voldermort (who by the way sounds a bit scrawny to be named that), his adventures, and his friends.

"So sounds like we both like to live on the edge huh?"

"I guess so."

"We are going out to dinner," as I started to get up I heard, "fend for your selves." Ouch burn.

"That was harsh."

"No that's my life." As we walked down the stairs I decided that I would make dinner. Being the step daughter of Andy Ackerman I did learn a few things. After I cleaned the dishes I decided to call Jesse and this is how our conversation went:

Jesse: Hello.

Me: Hi. Are you settled in?

Jesse: Yes. How did it go?

Me: Well it was kinda rocky at first but now it's all good.

Jesse: Is there something on your mind Querida?

Me: If I tell you **can not **get mad.

Jesse: Okay I promise.

Me: They hate me.

Jesse: Why? I don't think they hate you.

Me: You weren't here. First I almost get turned away and when they said they were going to go out to dinner, they meant everyone but Harry and me.

Jesse: I will be right over and tell them not to do this to you.

Me: You promised you wouldn't get mad.

Jesse: Alright, but Susannah I will do it if you ask.

Me: I know. Any ways I'll talk to you later.

Jesse: Alright Susannah. Good night

Me: Good night Jesse, I love you

Jesse: I love you too (I can just hear it in his voice that he is smiling).

"So that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, maybe you'll meet him soon."

"Yeah maybe, but can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When you told him you loved him, do like love him in one of those things like you say it because you feel you have to or are you **_in_** love with him?"

"I'm in love with him."

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"Oh now I get to do the brotherly duty of asking him questions."

"Oh great has he not been through enough questioning from my own mother, Andy, Jake, And David." We laughed at each other and an hour later we fell asleep.

In the morning we were rudely woken up by my cousin, Dudley. You know for only knowing him for a couple of days I was really starting to hate him. It was taking a lot of will power not to just sucker punch him in the stomach right then and there. "Get up, both of you. You have to make breakfast and do chores."

"I really don't like you right now." I mumbled under my breath

"What was that Susannah?"

"Nothing and don't call me Susannah, call me Suze, only my boyfriend gets to call me Susannah."

"Oh you have a boyfriend." Shouldn't have said that. "then invite him over for dinner."

"Sorry can't." Already up heading towards the bathroom. "He's in America." And the moment I said 'America' I locked the door to the 'lou' (A/N: not sure if I spelled it right, help!) and was starting my morning routine. Half an hour later I came down to see the Dursley's sitting at the table not helping Harry. So I walked over to Harry and started helping by cooking the bacon and toast, while he covered eggs and drinks. This way we finished faster than he usually did. They were shocked that they got breakfast so fast that they actually dropped their jaw. I went around to all of them and closed it for them and said kind of sarcastically, "No open mouths at the breakfast table." After dish duty, we were told to clean the kitchen and living room. Cleaning both rooms was gross. In the Living room were Dudley's old socks, lint, and some other stuff that I didn't even want to know where it came from or what it was. And if the living room was that bad I don't even want to think about the kitchen. At about 3:30 or so my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller I.D., it was Jesse. By just reading that name my day got better.

"Hey Jesse."

"Hello Susannah. Can you meet me at my room in 20 minutes"

"Yes of course. Though you know you will have me _all_ alone in your private hotel."

He said sternly, "Susannah."

"Fine, suit yourself." I hung up when we were done saying our good byes. I'm glad we're not like other couples that go' you hang first.' 'No you hang up first.' And carry on like that for hours on end. I told the Dursley's that I would be out for the next couple of hours to do some 'stuff'. They were all very curious in where I was going, but I told them that I was going for a walk, knowing full well that no one would want to come. Twenty minutes later I was knocking on Jesse's door. He opened up the door and I kissed him lightly on the lips. "So what do you have planed for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you Querida, that's all."

"That's all?" Already dragging him down for a make-out session. "I was hoping for…" I finished my sentence with a kiss. At first it was light but then it got passionate and hot. We carried on like this until we needed air. "I like what you have plan for us Querida." And we started all over again. Ten minutes later I just couldn't resist myself and started unbuttoning his shirt. When it was half way off he pulls away. "Susannah." He said in his 'I'm not kidding' voice that was firm.

"Jesse why not?"

"Trust me Querida it is not because I do not want to." I smiled. "It's just I don't trust myself around you and I don't want to do something that we will regret later on."

"Jesse sometimes you know how to take the fun out of everything."

"I'm sorry but you will thank me later." Yeah…right. Like that will ever happen. We sat for 15 just talking when I noticed the time.

"Jesse I should get going I have to go make dinner."

"You? Cook? Querida you are talented in many things but cooking is one of those talents. I'll go with you and help."

"No!" I said a little too quickly I realized when Jesse gave one of his telling-me-what's-going looks.

"Susannah what aren't you telling me."

"Um, well, the thing is…the problem is that, well it's not really a problem because no ones in any danger so I guess you could say it's more of a situation…"

"Querida just tell what's wrong." I was babbling I could tell.

"Ok this morning my stupid cousin," Jesse not removing his gaze from me. "Woke me up and he called me Susannah and I told him that no could call me that except my boyfriend. So when he found this bit of information out he told me that I should invite you to dinner. So instead of telling him sure I told him you were in America. Please don't be mad Jesse. I did it so you wouldn't have to meet or deal with them."

"Querida I can take care of myself and I will have to meet them at some point." He was right and he knew that I knew that he was right.

"Alright Jesse come by tomorrow at around noon and I'll introduce you to them." With that I kissed him good-bye and walked home.

When I finally reached #4 Private Drive, the Dursleys were in the living room watching the news while Harry was in the kitchen. God this the second worst place that I have ever been. Shadowland having the number one spot, of course. When I walked into the kitchen, Harry was boiling spaghetti and was sticking some garlic bread in the oven (A/N: not sure if they ate this but this my favorite Italian dish so I put it in).

"Hey Harry. Sorry I'm late I had to speak with Jesse a little longer then planned."

"Don't worry I'm sure they didn't even notice." This, I'm sure, was true. To them I was just another person to do their chores. "So," Harry said bringing my thoughts to an end. "Tell me more about this mediator thing."

"Well a mediator is someone who can see and communicate with ghosts."

"There are ghosts at Hogwarts, does that mean we're all mediators?"

"Describe them to me and I'll tell you."

"The house ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicolas, looks like himself but he's all white and we walk though him, though it's not recommended."

"Oh then you aren't not a mediator. To me ghosts look like a regular person but they have a glowing aura around. Also mediator can also, touch, punch, and um, taste ghosts." Harry just mouthed an 'oh'. After dinner I had to say something to the family. "Um, well, I lied to Dudley this morning."

"You did?" Dudley asked with a confused look on his face that reminded me soo much like Brad.

"Yeah, when you asked for me to bring my boyfriend to dinner and I said he was in America. Well that's the part I lied about."

Aunt Petunia just exclaimed, "I knew she didn't have a boyfriend!"

"No that's not the part I lied about. My boyfriend is actually at the hotel down the street. So I am now wondering if Dudley's offer to invite him over for dinner was still valid?"

Dudley went from confused to happy in a split second and answered, "Why, yes, it is."

"Ok then he should be here tomorrow at noon."

"Why so early?" Vernon asked being quite until now.

"Well so we all can talk." And I walked out of the room so that they couldn't say anything more.


	3. Jesse, meet the family

**Hey guys hope you like it so far. Here's chapter three**

Chapter 3 **Jesse meet the family**

The next morning went by fairly fast. It was the usual chores: breakfast, clean living room, and clean kitchen. I ran upstairs at 11:15 to get ready for Jesse. I had just put on my Prada heels when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, 12:00 on the dot. Right on time." I was wearing a Dolce& Gabbana skirt with a matching halter. As I walked down stairs I could hear Jesse talking to Harry. When I reached them I slipped my arms around Jesse's waist. He turned around and gave me a smile. I gave him one back and he light kissed me on the lips. It was a small kiss but it was pure bliss. I remembered that Harry was right behind Jesse, so I let go of him, Jesse I mean, and said, "Jesse this is my twin brother Harry Potter and this Harry is my boyfriend Jesse de Silva."

Jesse stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said while shaking Jesse's hand. "I've heard a lot about you." I could feel myself turn pink. I saw Jesse with the biggest grin on his face looking down at me. I changed the subject by saying, "Soo, I guess we should let Jesse meet the family."

"Susannah don't say it like that." Jesse said

Harry answered for me on this one, "No, she has every right to say it like that." At this point we had walked into the dining room. The Dursley's were all sitting at the table with tea and tea sandwiches in front of them. When they heard us enter the room they all turned to stare at us. Dudley with a grin on his face. Aunt Petunia had stopped the stare fest when she said, "Who are you?"

Before I could answer the question Jesse stepped in front of me and said, "I'm Jesse de Silva. I'm Susannah's boyfriend." Okay so I've always referred Jesse as my boyfriend, but when he says it just sounds sooo much better. I swear if we weren't in a room full of people I would've pounced him and started kissing him. Though I don't think everyone else would appreciate it and thought I was a loser. Which I am but any way, that's not the point. Uncle Vernon just stared more, along with Aunt Petunia. Dudley was the first to speak, "So your Suze's boyfriend. Well it's nice to meet you. So what is it you do for a living?" Well that was blunt but Jesse being Jesse just answered it with ease, "I'm an intern at a hospital."

Uncle Vernon, coming out of his trance, asked, "Are you one of _them_?" he said 'them' as if it hurt to say it and it was also filled with a lot of hate.

Jesse taking that blow just states, "If by 'them' you mean a mediator then, yes, I am."

Uncle Vernon not liking that answer just pursed his lips and turned to Petunia, "We are going to get rid of them now, niece or not."

"Now Vernon don't be like that, he may not be as much of a freak as the boy." Harsh much lady? I mean for God's sake Harry was in the room. I had to cut in there, "You know what? This wasn't such a good idea, so I'll just grab my stuff and I'll go and leave with Jesse." I turned to Harry, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm welcome here any more I'll see you in a couple of days." I was already in Harry's room packing my stuff when Jesse walked in.

"Querida what's wrong?" I wasn't in the mood for talking so to change the topic I asked him a question.

"Jesse can I stay with you for the next couple of days?"

"Of course but I think you should try and smooth things out with them. They are your family after all."

"Well they sure don't act like it. And any ways, I've tried to get them to like me, but in the end they never will. Not that I care, I mean I lived sixteen years without them I think I can live the rest of my life without them." When I had finished my little speech I had packed up all my things and was carrying them downstairs with help from Jesse of course. Harry was at the foot of the stairs with a frown on his face.

"You're sure you won't stay a few more days?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. They hate me and Jesse too much for me to stay. Beside I bet they're ecstatic about me leaving."

"Dudley isn't."  
"Well I'm sure, he keeps looking at me when he thinks I'm not looking." Jesse's eyebrows went up at that.

"He has? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if he tried to make a move on me, he would know what real pain would be." Jesse and Harry exchanged glances. I called a cab and it arrived five minutes later. I said my goodbyes to Harry. I didn't say another word to the Dursley's, nor do I think they cared. The ride to the hotel was a quite one. When we reached the hotel, Jesse helped me with my luggage. "Jesse, thanks for letting me stay here for the next couple of days."

"It was no problem Querida." I went back to unpacking my things. I guess Jesse noticed I wasn't all that happy since he asked, "Susannah, are you alright? You are more quite usual?"

"I'm fine." I flashed him a smile, but he saw right through my fake smile. He always does.

"Querida, you're not fine. I can tell." Damn. He always uses that voice and calls me that when he wants to know something because he knows I can't fight it.

"Well I feel a little guilty about leaving Harry alone to do everything." Which wasn't a lie. I did feel guilty for leaving Harry alone with those people.

"He's fine. He has dealt with this all his life. I'm sure he's not mad at you for leaving."

"I know but still, I feel a little bad."

"Think of it this way, he will be away from them tomorrow." That, surprisingly, did make me feel better. To reward Jesse for making feel better I walked over to him and started kissing him. At first he was shocked, but then joined in quickly. It started as a small kiss but moved into a full fledged French kiss. To make sure it would last longer than usual, I kept my hands on the outside of his shirt. When we needed air we pulled apart.

"Jesse…."my voice was a little hoarse.

"Querida…." So was his. I liked that it was me who made him act like this. We were silent for a long time and it wasn't the awkward silence either. After what felt like an eternity, I got up and went over to the nightstand and pulled the room service menu. It was all reasonably priced for a 4-star hotel. I ordered a salad and Jesse got a steak with mashed potatoes, vegetables, and a homestyle biscuit with extra gravy. Man, if he was hungry he didn't show any signs of it when he ordered. We ate and talked. After dinner I got ready for bed. Jesse was getting the cot out of the closet when I stopped him.

"Jesse what do you think you're doing."

"Getting my bed out, why?"

"Jesse you are not sleeping on that."

"And why not?"

"Well first of all, you're bigger than that," I said pointing towards the cot. "Second, I'm the guest so I'll sleep on it, not you."

"Querida you have a good first point, but not good enough for me to let you sleep on the cot."

"Fine. It's a king sized bed, we'll both sleep on it."

"Susa-"

"And I promise to keep my hands to myself." I added because I know that was what he was going to attack me on.

"Alright Susannah." He put the cot back in the closet and got into bed. I know I said I would keep my hands to myself, but I couldn't resist. So when he got himself situated I moved closer and I laid my head on his chest. He didn't move or any thing. I guess he knew I would do this, but if I went any further he would do something about it. Half an hour later I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in Jesse's arms. He was already up so he was just staring at me. To bring him away from his trance I kissed him lightly. It was too early in the morning for more than that.

"Good morning." I sad a little groggy from just waking up.

"Good morning Querida." He then kissed the top of my head. "You need to get up and get dressed. We're going to go and buy your school supplies." Oh joy! School supplies! Not. I hate shopping. Especially at malls where it's really crowded. But I did as I was told and got ready. I grabbed my towel and went into the shower. The shower felt really nice. When I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair and straighten it. After putting on my make-up I picked out an outfit. While doing this, Jesse was in the shower, so I had the room to myself for a while. I decided to wear my Chanel halter sundress on with some Jimmy Choo's. I looked the mirror to see if I looked ok. Everything was in its place and looked really good. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and Jesse doesn't take as long as I do to get ready so we should be leaving soon.

Reviews are welcome and valued, so click the purple button and review

I don't care if it's critisism.


	4. Crap, an outdoor mall

Chapter 4 **'Crap, an outdoor mall.**'

We finally left at 12:30 for a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When we arrived there, Harry was standing outside waiting for us.

"Hey Harry."

"Hello Suze. Hi Jesse."

"Hello Harry."

"Um, Harry where are we?"

"Oh, we're at the place where you're going to get your stuff."

"Um, okay, should we get going then."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." We followed Harry inside. It was really dark and smoky in there and everyone kept whispering 'Harry Potter'. Apparently my big bro is famous. Glad it's not all going to his head. I so could not deal with a male Kelly Prescott. We exited through a back door and we reached a brick wall. I pointed this out to Harry and then started tapping the wall. All of a sudden the bricks started to move so in the middle there was a clearing big enough so someone could walk past it. But what was beyond the wall was what astonished me. Okay maybe not at first, my first thought was _'Oh crap, an outdoor mall'_. But once I looked at everything, I was truly amazed. I mean the things they had here were things that you thought were real in fairy tales. But no, they really did exist. After a second of shock, we started walking down the street.

I just had to ask, "Harry, where are we?"

"We're in Diagon Ally. This is where all Hogwarts students get their things. But first we have to go to the bank." Now it was my turn to mouth an 'oh'. Looking at all the people they were all dressed really funny, but then I realized Jesse and I were the ones dressed funny. On our walk to the bank a lot of guys walked by us and did that whistle thing. You know when they think you're cute or something. Well, Jesse wasn't too pleased with this and just held me tighter. I looked up at him with a smile on my face, he was afraid I would go run off with one of these guys. To reassure him that I wouldn't leave him I kissed him lightly on the lips, but when I did a whole red headed family and a bushy haired girl saw me do it, along with Harry. But hey, I didn't care, I loved Jesse. Then the bushy haired girl squealed, "Harry!" and ran up to him and hugged him. When she let go I whispered in Harry's ear, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" He turned a small shade of pink and whispered right back, "I don't have a girlfriend, she's just my friend." I decided to believe him. In the red headed family there was a mom, a dad, twin boys, another boy, and a little girl.

The woman asked, "Harry who are your friends?"

Harry kind of forgetting to introduce us went, "Oh right. Suze and Jesse this is Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger. Everyone this is Suze Simon and her boyfriend Jesse de Silva. Suze is well, my, um, twin sister." Everyone just stared at me. I felt a little self-conscious.

Then Ron went, "Twin sister? I didn't know you had a sister at all for that matter. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I answered that one, "That's because we both just found out a few days ago."

Hermione, being the first to comprehend everything first, said, "Well Suze it's nice to meet you. So what brings you to Hogwarts so late?"

"Nice to meet you too and I didn't even know what Hogwarts was until two weeks ago, but I think I'll explain everything else later." With that all of us walked into the bank that was inhabited with…Goblins. I know, I know what you're saying _'Don't be silly Suze, Goblins don't exist.'_ But they do, they really do. And they were freaky looking too. I mean they were short with pointy ears and had Albert Einstein hair, no mustache, which would only make me laugh, and were all dressed in mini suits. Why didn't Harry warn me about this, I mean really, could you throw a girl a bone. Not literally though, that would be gross. Well any way, when we got to the front desk thing the dude was all, "Key please."

I didn't have a key. Uh-oh. I turned to Harry who said that he would pay for my things and I thanked him. When we reached the vault that was Harry's, I got of the cart with him. He seemed a little nervous about opening his vault. The goblin had opened the door to a room that was full with coins. Wow, that's a lot of money. After Harry got the right amount of money for the both of us, we moved on to the Weasleys' vault. I then found out why Harry was so nervous about opening his vault, their vault wasn't as well, full as Harry's. We then left the tunnel, Hermione already had her money. Harry asked me for my list of things. I handed it over, this what it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black or silver fastenings)

EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass of crystal phials

telescope

set brass scales

broomstick

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

Soo, no #2 pencils? We stated to walk to a place called Madam Malkins's Robes for All Occasions. Inside there were robes of all different colors. There were ones in red, blue, purple, and even in bright pink. While seeing what the black robes looked like, I decided that I was under no circumstances was I ever going to wear those.

"Come on Querida, they're not that bad."

"Easy for you to say Jesse, you're not the one who has to wear one of those things."

"Please wear them, for me."

"No. I do designer clothing not black robes that make me look like I'm going as the ghost of Christmas future (no pun intended) for Halloween." Which is what I looked like in one of those robes. I mean sure, I probably look better in the face because well the ghost didn't have a visible face, but still. "No I refuse to wear these robes. Can I write to someone, like that Dumbledore person. He might let me wear normal clothes."

"Susannah, now you're being unreasonable. Don't make me go in there and put them on for you."

Ok I soo couldn't resist this one, "Is that a threat or a promise"

"Susannah, now is not the time for games."

"Whoa Jesse, that was scary. That was exactly like Father Dom. You aren't going to start studying religion and becoming a priest are you?"

"Susannah, please stop being difficult and come out."

"Fine but you can't laugh and you owe me BIG time Mr. de Silva."

"Thank you Querida." When I looked in the mirror my worst fear had been realized, I did look like the ghost of Christmas Future. Thank God Dopey wasn't here and that no one had a camera. Though they would be taking those pictures at their own risk. But if I thought the robes were bad, then I shouldn't have thought the hat would be any better. Though the good news is that I only have to wear in during the starter feast and the end of the year feast, any other time it would be willingly. Though if you ask me that who ever would wear it willingly had seriously lost a few marbles in their head. The gloves felt really nice though, but I wasn't sure how I was going to explain these to people like Ceecee, but whatever. Ditto with the coat. After we left there we went to get my books. Then we got my cauldron, set crystal phials, telescope, and a set of brass scales. After that it was wand time. The store was called 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' Wait since when? I walked in with Jesse and Harry, the others went to some candy shop.

A tall skinny man looked up from the counter, "Ah Miss. Simon, I was awaiting your visit." Um, creepy much?

"Yeah, I need a wand." Well DUH! Suze. Why else would you be in a wand store.

"Yes well, let us find one for you." He went into an aisle that was lined with boxes about the size of a shoe box. The boxes not the room. He came out with a box. "Try this one. It's a Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches." I held it in my hand and a thing shot right out of it and hit a vase. I set down as fast as it was given to me. "No? Then try this one." He handed me another one slightly bigger than the last. The same results only it hit he wall instead of the vase that was once there. We tried hundreds of wands, but none of them were for me. This was another reason why I hate shopping, your feet start to hurt if you stand too long. He disappeared, again, into the never ending aisle of boxes. He came out with another box that was about a foot. He hand me the wand not explaining it to me. He stopped after awhile. When it was placed in my hand I felt a sudden jolt through my arm that was carried through out my body. "I see we have found your wand. Eleven inches made of Willow. A combination of your mother and father's wand." I paid for the wand. Now it was Jesse's turn to find his wand. I thought this would take awhile so I sat down in his chair, but Jesse found his on the_ **first **_try. Talk about unfair. As we walked out, well I was more like leaning on Jesse, we met up with the others. We went back through the brick wall and I started to pull my cell phone out to call a cab to go back to the hotel, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley, "Dear there is no need for a cab, we are all staying here for the night."

"Um okay but I need to get back to the hotel so I can get my things."

"Your things are in your room, along with Jesse's." Ok. I didn't even want to know how that happened, really I didn't. I went up to my room to go get ready for bed, but when I entered my room I had a roommate- Hermione.

"Hi Hermione."

"Oh, hello Suze. So how was your shopping experience?"

"It was… something."

"Hahaha. Yeah well it took me awhile to get used to getting my things here. So I don't mean to sound rude, but can you explain things?"

"Sure. Get everyone else please. I don't want to say this numerous times."

"Yes of course." She walked out of the room to gather everyone. I on the other hand went to go get Jesse, who happen to be sharing a room with Harry and Ron. I knocked on his door to announce my presence.

"Querida, what are you doing here? I thought you would be asleep."

"Well I would be, but I was asked to explain a thing or two and I don't want to say it a whole lot of times. So Hermione and I are lassoing everyone up. Now get a move on." The four of us- Harry, Ron, Jesse, and me- were walking back to my room. Inside was the rest of the group. Jesse and I sat at the head of my bed, I sat on his lap, and I started.

Please review

And go…


	5. Here goes nothing

Chapter 5 **Here goes nothing**

"Well I guess it started when my dad died, of a heart attack, when I was six and that was when I was explained what I am. A Mediator. Someone who can see and speak to the dead and help ghosts move on to their just rewards. This was still when I lived in Brooklyn. So for the next ten years I helped ghosts move on. Some were simple cases when all I had to do was make a phone call, but some wouldn't be that simple and they needed a push. I have had to… twist the law to get them to move on or, my last resort, have to exorcise them. Though most of them just needed a good punch in the nose. But after ten years of Brooklyn ghost fighting, I moved to the sunny city of Carmel, California. I moved there after my mom met a guy. They fell in love and got married, but Andy, the guy my mom married, lived in California because he had a home improvement show out there. So I packed up my stuff and went to Carmel. When I first entered my room, who did I see? The ghost of Spanish rancher sitting on my window seat." I said this doing the hand gesture you see those girls on the Price is Right do. But instead of a brand new car, I pointed to Jesse. "I, not being the mood to deal with him, just ordered him to leave. Well to say that he was shocked would be an understatement." Jesse interrupted there.

"Querida what do you expect? I hadn't talked to anyone in 150 years, nor could anyone see me for 150 years."

"Any way, he left for a couple of days. I thought he was gone for good, but one night when I was going to kick some ghost butt, Jesse shows up. I was going to go through the front door, but he stood in front of it so I moved to the window. Then I made my way down to the mission. When I got there I tried to reason with the ghost, but she was really hard headed, so I punched her right in her nose. Well she didn't really like that so then she decapitates the statue of the founder of the mission and hurls its head at me. Again Jesse showed up and saved my life for the first time, but not the last. On our walk home, we talked, but about after a mile, Jesse realizes that I'm bleeding so he hands me a handkerchief to wrap around my wrist. A home I notice a monogram 'MDS'. I thought I was weird because Jesse's name started with a 'j' not an 'm', but didn't think more of it. The next night I decided I was going to exorcise the ghost down at the mission. Jesse tried to stop me again, but I told him of my plans and said that if he knew what was good for him he would stay away. Well she didn't take being exorcised easily. She actually brought down a piece of the breezeway down on me. Apparently Jesse had woken up my youngest stepbrother, David, and told him that I was in trouble down at the mission. Which is when my stepbrothers got me out from under the rumble. Second time Jesse saved my life." I went on for about another hour and a half. I then finished with how I brought Jesse back to life. "Then one Saturday night, Jesse and I were having a movie night, we were watching E.T. and Jesse was getting bored with the movie so I turned the movie off and then started kissing him. He broke away a few seconds later to ask me why would Paul be down at the basilica? I then realized that there was one more landmark that was here and was at Jesse's time. The mission. Well Jesse could tell there was something up and held a firm hold on me and it all came out. Everything from my arrangement with Paul and the whole time travel thing. When finished with my little speech I said to him, 'so you see Jesse if he succeeds then' I kind of trailed off and Jesse finished my sentence."

"'You and I will never have met', but I couldn't have Susannah deal with Slater. He was too dangerous, so I told her that she couldn't go down there."

"At that point my heart was breaking. I mean, I know I was being selfish, but knowing that everyone was right and that I was wrong, plus losing Jesse, was breaking my heart." I had never told Jesse this. I looked at him and he was staring at me.

"I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess there was never a right time to tell you." Jesse was still staring at me, but soon lowered his head to kiss me. I didn't object. We went kind of far- we were French kissing- so to stop us, Fred, George, and Ron, all went "Get a room would you." We pulled apart fast. We forgot they were there. Jesse blushed a bright red. I resumed to my story.

"Well, right after Jesse left I grabbed the miniature picture of Jesse and closed my eyes and thought of my room, only what it looked like 150 years back. When I opened my eyes I was there. I opened the door that leads out to the hallway and made my way down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs there was a woman and I asked her if Hector de Silva had checked in yet. She just screamed at me that Mr. de Silva would never give me the time of day and she shooed me out. The moment I stepped out it started to rain. So I ran to the backyard and saw the barn and ran in. When I closed the door to the barn someone put their hand on my shoulder and I screamed really loud. Only, thank god, thunder drowned out my scream. When I turned around Paul Slater was standing in front of me looking smug. I asked him where Jesse was. He said that Jesse won't be arriving until tomorrow evening.

'How do you know?'

'I asked Mrs. O'Neil.'

'When I asked her all I got was kicked out.'

'Well in your outfit, I'm not surprised.'

'What does that mean?'

'I'll tell you, but you can't get mad.'

'Fine, I won't get mad.'

'She thought you were a lady of the night.'

'She thought I was a Hoochie Mama!'

'I told you not to get mad, you're getting mad.'

He told me he made a sleeping area up in the loft. I told that I was not going to go any where with him. He only convinced me because I didn't feel like being shot by Mr. O'Neil. I woke up early only to find Paul gone. My first thought was _'Oh god he went out to find Diego'._ But then I heard Paul come up the ladder and he had pie. The moment I saw the pie I realized how hungry I was. I ate the apples happily. I had to use the restroom and- you know what? That's an experience I'd rather not relive. But when I got back Paul said he had something for me. Thinking that it was more food I denied him, but then he pulls a rope from his back pocket and tied me up to a pole in the loft and to add insult to injury, he gags me!" Jesse, still sensitive with the subject, started to turn his hands into fists. "Whoa," I said to Jesse. "Down boy. I still don't totally forgive him for it either, but you don't need to get heated over it. You can't change that, nor could you do anything about it." He just kissed the top of my head. "Any ways, I was in that cramped position for what felt a lifetime. I didn't waste that time though. I was thinking of different ways to hurt Paul. But then I hear a voice. A voice that I could of heard at the Super Bowl a hundred rows away. Thinking it was Ghost Jesse, I concentrated really hard on Jesse's name. This usually worked, but it didn't this time. I listened to what he was saying:

'No, no, it's all right, Mrs. O'Neil.' Then I heard footsteps. I then realized that Ghost Jesse hadn't gone back in time. No, Alive Jesse was in the barn. He was talking to his horse, when I banged my feet as hard as I could against the loft floor. He had heard me, I knew because the hand that was petting his horse had abruptly stopped. He called out and I banged again. He knew now that there was someone there. When I heard him start to climb the ladder I was really excited. I mean I was about to see the guy I loved alive. When I saw him I stopped breathing. I was looking at Alive Jesse. Well I soon regained air in my lungs and Jesse was untying me. When he had cut all the ropes, I was still a little numb from being in the same position for so long. I couldn't talk right away, but Jesse offered me his water and I drank that happily as well. He was about to go get help, but I couldn't let him go. I couldn't let him leave my sight. He asked for my name and who had tied me up. I told that a man had tied me up. He then asked me if this man had also put me in my outlandish clothes. I told he did because I couldn't exactly tell him that was how I dressed normally. What he said had made me smile and that was that he was going to have my kidnapper horsewhipped. I told him that wasn't necessary and that my name was Suze. He couldn't pronounce it so I told him my full name, Susannah. He tried to identify me as the daughter of the O'Neil's. He asked where my family was. I told him that they were _really_ far away and that he couldn't reach them. He then asked for Paul's name, but I made the mistake of saying, 'its okay Jesse.' That threw him off. But he thought about it and thought that I knew one of his sisters. I told him no. While was trying to place me, I was looking for the miniature of Jesse. When I handed it over to Jesse he went from confused to completely angry in a split second. He then thought he knew why I knew his name, and that was that I knew Maria. I told him 'no'. I then explained my self: 'Jesse, my name is Susannah Simon. I'm what's called a mediator. I'm from the future. And I'm here to keep you from being murdered tonight.' Well if I thought he was shocked when I first met him that was nothing compared to what he was looking like now. Though instead of believing me, he thought I needed a doctor. So I tried to explain it to him again and I added that it was Felix Diego that was going to kill him. Now he thought that Maria had sent me because I had the picture and that this was Maria's way of breaking it off with Jesse. Then he asked how I could get that picture without knowing Maria. I then made another mistake by saying that I stole it. I then saw the look on his face and said that I didn't steal it from Maria but from the Carmel Historical Society. He then dangles the portrait in my face and says that it was going to be returned to Maria. I then tried to convince him by telling him things like Maria and Diego were secretly in love. He then shook me and said that the only reason I knew those things is because Maria told me. I then tried, _again_, to convince him to go home. He got really frustrated with me. He then called me 'Miss. Susannah'. Which just sent me right over the edge. I even started crying and I don't cry easily. I cried for about a minute or so. I then remembered something that Jesse had only confided to me. I then said only one word- 'Doctor.' He thought that I had come to my senses and was asking for a doctor. I told 'no, not for me. You've always wanted to be a doctor, but you've never told your father because you know that you can't be spared long enough to go to medical school because you're the only boy.' That wiped all anger away real fast. Now he was curious at how I knew that. I was getting a little frustrated. I mean, I had only been saying it about a million times. 'You told me, In the future.' I then went on to explain the whole people who die then become a ghost thing. He then said the right thing but did the wrong thing. He as going to believe me but he wasn't going to leave. Now that I had convinced that there was someone who was trying to kill him, I now had to convince to leave. Wasn't working out to well. He then made my heart flip when he said that he was going to stay with me in the loft over night. I was going to start crying again, but he distracted me by his next question. 'Why did you do this for me?' I was going to tell him I loved him, but that Jesse wouldn't understand. So I started to say something, but who walks through the barn door? Oh that would be Felix Diego. He and Jesse had conversation, in Spanish, and then Diego left. Then Jesse heard a scrape against one of the ladder rungs we thought Diego, but to our surprise it was only Paul. He asked what Jesse doing there. I told him that Jesse had found me. Of course, I didn't mention the fact that I had made Jesse find me. Jesse asked if Paul was the guy that had tied me up. I told him he was, but before I could stop Jesse, he was already tackling Paul to the loft floor.

'Suze, what did you tell him about me?'

'Everything.'

'Even about-.'

Everything.' We decided that all of us were going to wait for Diego and see what happen. Paul went back to sleep and told us to wake him when it was time. Jesse and I talked for a while about what I was doing. When we heard it, a scrape at the barn door. It was a small, but we all heard it. Jesse went into a sleeping position to make Diego think he was, in fact, asleep. Diego had climbed the ladder and was in the loft when Jesse spoke in Spanish. Diego was really surprised, so surprised that he stumbled. He recovered quickly though. They spoke for a minute before Diego launched himself at Jesse. They were circling each other. I was going to help, but Paul held me back. I then saw Diego pull a knife out. I knew that unless I distracted Diego, Jesse couldn't get his own knife out. I yelled out to Jesse and Diego was distracted long enough for Jesse to pull his own knife. They kept fighting. Then Diego grabbed a hold of me. I was going to shift to Shadowland, but I was having trouble breathing. Jesse let go of his knife and Diego let go of me. When I fell, I fell on Jesse's lantern. Then all the hay around went blaze. Jesse had twisted Diego and had thrown him onto the barn floor and there was a breaking of bones. Paul was just staring at me, but I was really excited. Then I felt something really hard hit me. I realized it was Jesse that had hit me and, also, that I was surrounded by burning hay. Jesse had wrapped him self in the horse blanket, now it was smoldering. I could faintly her Paul yelling to shift. At the time though, my head was congested with smoke, so I really wasn't thinking straight. I felt Jesse hold me closer and he was telling me that we were going to jump on the count of three. That's when I finally felt the fresh air hit my face.

'One.'

Like I said, I wasn't thinking straight, so what I was thinking wasn't exactly helping my situation. I was thinking-'Why isn't he kissing me?'

'Two.'

I had laid my head over Jesse's heart and listened to his heartbeat. Then I remembered that Jesse didn't have a heartbeat and thought it was weird I could hear one.

'Three.'

I could feel the flames on my heels. Then, when thought he kissed me because I felt like I was flying through the air. I realized that the reason I felt I was flying was because we _were_ flying. I guess all that fresh air had blew all the smoke out of my mind. That the next thing I knew I was clinging to Jesse and shifting back to my backyard now, not the one in 1850. When I opened my eyes, I could hear crickets and saw the lights from the hot tub. I felt Paul poking me in places where it hurt.

'Paul, stop it. That hurts!'

'Suze, you're okay. You weren't moving.' I got up slowly. Then I remembered- I lost Jesse. I'll never see him again. But it I remember him, and then something went wrong. I looked around and then my eyes were fixed on something, more like some_one_, actually. Jesse's limp body was just lying there. He had a heartbeat, but it was faint. Along with his breathing. I told Paul where the keys to the car were. He asked why I needed them. I said that I was going to drive to the hospital. Paul grabbed the keys and helped me carry Jesse to the car. Paul drove while I sat in the back with Jesse. When we arrived at the hospital, Paul got down and told them we had an unconscious man in the car. The doctors took him right away and asked me a whole bunch of questions. A few hours later I called the only person I knew could help. Father Dominic. He came a couple minutes after I called. He moment he came up to me, I flung my arms around him and cried. He was asking Paul what had the two of done. I told Father Dom. everything that happened that night.

'Oh my,' was what he had managed. The doctors had tried to figure out what might have out Jesse in his coma. I knew, though, that no test could or would tell what had put Jesse in his coma. Father D. had left to get some food. He offered, but trying to swallow anything past the lump in my throat would be impossible. I called for my dad. He always came when I really needed him. He wasn't coming, so I wallowed in my self-pity. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I told them to go away. That's when I noticed that the hand was glowing. I turned around and there stood Ghost Jesse. I jumped out of the chair and hugged him. When we pulled apart Jesse was staring at well… himself.

'Susannah, what happened?'

'I went.'

'You went even when I asked you not to.' I nodded. Though he said more as a statement than a question.

'Jesse I'm sorry. I really am.' I knew that this was the end. I guess he knew too, since he leaned in to kiss me. We had barely touched lips when he noticed that what was supporting him was his own leg. There was a bright light and he was gone. I tried to grab onto him, but all I caught was air. His body shook violently and then went as still as death. Knowing that is was truly the end, I just broke down completely. I held Jesse's cold hand. Father Dom had returned by now.

Hours later he says, 'Susannah look.' Right then all the color returned to his face and the hand I was holding had tightened over my own. He lifted his other hand and removed his oxygen mask and said one word, but that word sent my heart soaring high."

"'Querida'" Jesse said.

"Yeah, I called it truce with Paul, my dad moved on to his just rewards, and I went to Winter Formal with the man I love." By the end of my story Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and I were all crying. The boys were all trying to take in all information. Jesse, though, was looking down at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me." The Weasley clan left, along with Harry. Jesse left shortly afterwards. Everyone except Hermione.

"That's a sad story with a great ending."

"It's no story, it's my life." I soon fell asleep.

**I know it's long and you're bored, but please review**

**Click the purple button and go…**


	6. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard

**Okay, I'm not trying to sound like I'm complaining, but the story has 97 hits and no one is reviewing. I need to know whether I should keep going or pull the plug. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 6 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Suze! Get up. We need to get ready, we leave in an hour." Will I _ever_ be able to sleep in? I got up reluctantly and headed towards the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of DKNY low-rise jeans and a black Bebe scrunch top with a white capelet. I packed all my things in my luggage. (I didn't want to buy one of those trunks they use, they're not big enough….Hey! Don't look at me like that.) I got downstairs to the pub area and everyone was there with their things. We piled into Mr. Weasley's car, which is amazing considering the number of people and the amount of stuff we had. We arrived at the train station shortly afterwards. We unloaded the car and they handed me my ticket. It looked like this:

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

**PLATFORM 9¾**

Wait, platform 9_¾_. I just had to ask, "Is there a mistake because the ticket says platform 9¾?"

"That's no mistake, you shall see right now." Mrs. Weasley said all cryptically. Jeez, will I ever get a straight answer from anyone? Each of us got a trolley to put our things on. I had to follow everyone else because I had no clue as to where they were taking us. We stopped in between platforms 9 and 10. The rest of the group was staring at the barrier that separated the platforms. Then Fred and George started to run towards it. I thought they would crash into it, but instead he ran right though it. My jaw dropped. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry followed right on their heels. "Darling, you must hurry if you don't what to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley was leading me towards the barrier.

"But they went right _through_ the wall, is that safe?"

"Of course, now go before you have to rush." I took a few steps back, took in a breath, closed my eyes, and ran towards the brick wall that lay ahead. I could feel myself go through the barrier. It felt like I had just stepped through the waters of the Artic and then laid down on the ground of the Sahara Desert. I could feel this change within seconds. When I opened my eyes and the longest train I've ever seen. There were parents, students of all ages, and train conductors. I heard Jesse step up next to me. He was in just as much of a state of awe as I was.

"Suze, this way!" I heard Harry call from an entrance to the train. Jesse and I followed his voice. I hauled my pieces of luggage down the hallway till I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a compartment. Jesse put our things in the carry-on compartments. I sat next Jesse, which was nice because then I could lean on Jesse if I got sleepy. The five of us talk and laughed, but that was interrupted by a trio of guys. One of them was thin, pale, and had hair that was blonde, but looked like it was white. Behind him were two rather round and slightly less pale boys. Blondie spoke up, "So Potter I see you still insist on being around Weasel and Mudblood and," he turned to me, "Who are you?"

"Suze Simon."

"Well Suze would you like to leave these," He threw a dirty look to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "and accompany me?" Ew. This guy must think that he's like The Man around here. Hmm… kind of reminds me of how someone used to act. _(A/N: You all know who that is.)_

"You know that would sound nice except one, I have a boyfriend, Jesse here, and I'm quite happy with him. Second, I like people who are clean and your hair looks like it hasn't been washed in years, it looks really greasy. Third, if you plan on being on my good side, I wouldn't insult my brother and his friends. You know just a few pointers." Ha, take that greasy hair boy. He looked shocked that someone actually talked to him that way.

"Crabbe, Goyle let's go." Coward. After he left it was announced that we needed to start getting dressed in our robes. YAY!

Not.

I put mine over my clothes, so the minute I was in the hallways I could take them off. I zipped up my things and brought them down from the carry-on area. The train slowly came to a stop and we got off the train with everyone else. Once off the train, I could make out a huge figure coming towards us.

"'ello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Susannah, Jesse." He was now just talking to Jesse and me, "yeh'll be goin' with them three an' Professor McGonagall will take it from ther'." Ok… I think I understood most of what he just said, but I know that Jesse knows so I don't need to worry.

Jesse and I shared a carriage to the…the…castle. Yeah, I know, castle. It looked beautiful. The navy blue night sky was right behind and millions of bright stars shined in the inky colored sky. It was all very romantic, so I turned to Jesse and kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned the kiss. The ride to the castle was fairly short. We walked through the gates and walked up the stairs, where a tall woman dressed in green and glasses on the bridge of her nose stood.

"Miss. Simon, Mr. de Silva, please follow me." We did as told. She stopped in front of two grand oak doors. "Welcome, both of you, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now Miss. Simon because you are coming to us so late we will need to separate you into a house with other first years. Mr. de Silva, you shall sit at the staff table and will follow me to your seat. Now Miss. Simon go through these oak doors and wait for me." She walked off and Jesse gave me a quick peck on my cheek before following Professor McGonagall down a corridor. I opened the doors to find the four _long_ tables full of students reuniting with one another. In the front of the room was what I assume, to be the staff table. Professor McGonagall was back, but she wasn't talking to me. "Now please walk down the center of the tables all the way to the front. Miss. Simon please stand next and we shall get you in the right house."

"O­­­­­­­­­-Kay." I felt a little weird being the oldest of the group. We all stopped in front of a stool and on top of the stool was a hat. The hat looked old, it had lots of patches. And then out of nowhere the thing starts to sing, really loud too, but I was mostly shocked at the fact it _could_ sing at all.

_20 minutes later_

That is the longest song I have ever heard. Thank goodness, we starting to get a move on. She called names out alphabetically, so my name wouldn't be called out for a while. I then remembered that Jesse was supposed to sit at the staff table, but he wasn't there. Hmm… wonder where he is?

"Sharp, Chelsea."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Simon, Susannah." Finally. I walked up and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head and then I heard a voice inside my head, "Ah, Miss. Simon. I have been waiting for you. I see that you are a shifter and have had many frightful adventures for unselfish reasons. I also see that you are in love with someone. You are brave and head strong." That's creepy. I don't need another voice in my head. The hat then exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!" What I'm pretty sure is the Gryffindor table, erupted with applause. I walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

To sort the rest of the first years took about another twenty minutes. After everyone was seated, this old guy rises from his chair. "Welcome all new faces and returning faces back to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you all that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to all students. We hope this year is as good or better than last year. You must be wondering who Miss. Susannah Simon is- Susannah please come forward. She is here because she is a shifter and is our own Mr. Potter's sister." At this comment whispers arose and many eyes were on me. "Settle down. Now in addition to Susannah we have another member to our staff. He is, in fact, Susannah's boyfriend. Jesse please come out." I turned in the direction of where he was calling and out came Jesse. When he saw me he grinned at me and I returned with a smile. Again, many whispers arose from the crowd. I can't blame them, but he's **_mine_**. Jesse walked up to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed the top of head. (Like I would actually wear the hat….Hahaha.) "Mr. de Silva is going to be working in the hospital wing. Would both of you like to explain your gift." Great public speaking. I hate public speaking.

Jesse had to start, I'm not so great with stuff like that, "Both Susannah and I are what are called Mediators. We help spirits move on to their just rewards."

I took over, "Usually they don't go easily so sometimes you have to give them a push, literally. A punch or two will either work in your favor or they'll fight back." There were a lot of confused faces. I was going to explain more, but Jesse stopped me again.

"Susannah" I hate when he says my name like that.

"What?" I thought the innocent act would be best now.

"Do not have them go around fighting ghosts. You know that's dangerous."

"Jesse, they can't even touch ghosts, so I'm going to explain that to them." I turned back to the house tables. "Like I just said, you guys can't touch ghosts. To us the spirits look like you and me only they have an aura surrounding them." Confused faces gone? Good. I didn't feel like explaining a lot so I just got to the end, "Any one have questions about this…ability?" Two hands went up. I picked one, "What's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom. So you can tough ghosts?" It took a lot not to one, roll my eyes and not to laugh at his last name. I mean break up the last name, Long-bottom. Poor guy.

"Well Neville, yes I can touch, see, communicate with ghosts. I saw one more hand." I looked around. I guess they had the same questions. I turned around to face Dumbledore. "Can I go sit down?"

"Yes, of course, sit." I pulled Jesse aside and wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. To tease, I pulled away when he was getting into the kiss and said good bye. He and I found our seats. I could tell he was trying to figure out what just happened.

The feast started moments after. There was a lot of food. There were turkeys; there was mashed potatoes, cider, pumpkin juice, corn on the cob, fruit, and pudding. It was almost as good as Andy's cooking.

When everyone was leaving, I stayed behind. I knew Jesse would wait until I was out before he left. I felt his arms go around me. I turned to face him and he leaned down and we picked up where we left off an hour ago. I started the feel for the hem of his shirt. 'Aha! Found it.' I snaked my hands up his perfect set of abs and chest. He wouldn't have any of it apparently because he pulled away.

"Querida, it's getting late you should start going to your room and I mine." When will he get over his nineteenth century manners? I'll tell you when. Never.

"Fine, but can you help me. I don't know how to get there."

"Yes Querida." He lead me up to the Gryffindor common room. In front of me was a painting of um, I guess a fat lady.

"Password." _Crap_, I don't know the password. Jesse did.

"Ninth Key." Well that would be easy to remember. I said good night to Jesse and headed in, only to be bombarded with questions from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _Just great_.

**Please review.**


	7. Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, so please don't sue me. I have no money, I own nothing.**

**Sorry guys it took so long, but I'm have to go to school from 8:30 am to 5:00pm. So that's why it takes so long for the updates.**

**I would like to thank the only three reviewers: **

**Melissa Trent- glad you like it**

**tangopepperoni- you were the first reviewer, Jesse is a doctor at Hogwarts, and Suze is a student there.**

**missy mee- thanks for the review. Suggestions would be great!**

**Hope I answered all your questions. Here's Ch. 7. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 **Class**

"Where have you been?" Harry was first to speak out of the three. I don't think Ron will be talking because he has a weird look on his face. Hermione was next to grill me.

"We thought you got lost. We've been here for nearly three hours and you just barely show up. What if a teacher caught you?" Gesh. I'm gone for a three hours and they act like I've been gone for three days. I had to defend myself.

"Well, if you must know, I was with a staff member in the Great Hall." They didn't need to know who with or why. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm really tired and would like to go to sleep. Good night."

"Wait." Now what? "How did you get in? You didn't know the password." Surprisingly this was Ron that asked me this. He asked _how_ I got in not _who_ got me in.

"I asked the person who I was with to tell me and they also showed me up here." I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to the girl's dorm room and I found my stuff lying right in front of my bed. It looked almost like the bed I have at home, but this one isn't pink. It's kind of like a deep red and maroon-ish color. Next to the bed on one side was a night table with a single drawer. Along with a white candle on top. I took out the picture of Jesse and me at Winter Formal and set on the table. On the other side of the bed was a chair that had a scarf, gloves, and my robes with the Gryffindor emblem on it. Everything was red and gold. It could be worse I guess. I unzipped my luggage and put my clothes in the dresser across from me. I put everything away except my pajamas. I slipped them on and got under the sheets. Right when I was going to fall asleep, who comes and shakes me? Yeah that would be Hermione. I turned to face her and tried to throw her a dirty look, but she didn't notice. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Where were you really?"

"I told you, I was in the Great Hall. This what you woke me up for? To interrogate me more."

"If you were really in the Great Hall, then I can be able to ask that member of staff to verify."

"You don't know who I was with and I'm not going to tell you." I know I was being bitchy, but come on. Wouldn't you be if it was midnight and you had to get up early the next day and the person that you're talking to is keeping from sleeping?

I thought so.

"Why won't you tell me or Harry?"

"Because what you don't know won't kill you, that's why." I was getting a little fed up so I grabbed the comforter and I pulled over my head. I know, I know, very mature, but I was getting really pissed off. I think she got the message because she left it at that.

The next morning I got up and put on a Banana Republic top and a comfortable pair of Armani Exchange jeans on. I put my robes on for classes only. Any other time I am going to be wearing clothes that can be found at outlet in New York or New Jersey.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. It was pretty loud in there, so I sat down at the end of the table closest to the staff table. I had brought my iPod with me (Mom and Andy got me one for my birthday), so I put it in my ear and selected one of my favorite songs, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. _(A/N: my fav song at the moment so I put it in)_. I poured myself some orange juice and grabbed a muffin. I ate alone until I felt hands come around my waist. I smiled and turned off the music.

Jesse sat down next to me. "Querida why are you eating by yourself? Where are Harry, Hermione, and Ron?"

"Well last night when I got in the common room, all three of them just started asking questions. I answered, but very vaguely. So when I was in bed sleeping Hermione starts to interrogate me even more and again I answered vague. So now I'm not talking to them."

"Susannah, they were only worried. Don't be too hard on them."

"Okay, I'll talk to them after our first class."

"Thank you Querida." He kissed the top of my head and was starting to get up. But me, being a teenage girl with hormones, pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss within seconds, but once again, Jesse, being the nineteenth century guy he is, pulls away. Jesse doesn't like to show PDA. He thinks it should stand for Private Displays of Affection, but what do you expect from a guy who was born in 1830. "Susannah, this is neither the time nor place for this."

"Have it your way, but right now I need to go see Dumbledore." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you later." I stuffed my iPod back in my back pocket of my jeans and strutted down to the grand oak doors.

I made my way up the flights of stairs to the two gargoyle statues. "Password." Why does everything here have a password? It is going to take me forever to learn all of them, but I had this one written down. I pulled the strip of paper out and read it aloud: "Chocolate Frog." That is the weirdest password I have ever heard, but it's his choice. The gargoyles jumped aside and the staircase behind was now visible. It started to move so jumped onto the top step. When the stairs stopped moving, I was placed in front of a door. I knocked to see if anyone was inside.

"Come in, come in." I opened the door and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. The room was pretty good sized room with photographs lined along the walls. To the right of him was a red phoenix perched on a golden rod. "Ah, Miss. Simon, please sit." I took the hair in front of him. Sort of like I do with Father Dom. You know now that I think about it, I haven't talked to the old guy in a while. I should try and talk to him soon. Dumbledore started talking again, so I focused back. "Susannah the reason we have called to my office this morning is so I could explain more to you. But first, here is your schedule. It is the same as Harry's, so you shouldn't get lost. Now as I was saying, I should explain a few school rules. First, do not go into the forest. Second, you are not to leave your common room after ten at night. Plus many more that should not have to be explained but be known by pure common sense. Now go, I do not want to be the reason you are late.

I looked at my schedule: Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Where are the regular classes like math, science, and history? Guess I should start my way down to the…the…the…dungeon. I didn't know anyone still had one of those. The lower I got the darker things got. When I reached where I was to be, I spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron standing around in a group. I made my way towards them.

"Hey guys." I said as I reached them. They throw a look and go back to what they were talking about. Be rude why don't you? I'll try one more time. "Look, I'm sorry that I acted the way I did last night, but do you guys really want to know where I was last night?"

"Actually we would." Hermione said. Is it someone's time of the month?

"I actually was in the Great Hall with a staff member. That staff member was boyfriend, Jesse, and if you must know we were kissing alright. We were kissing."

"That was something we _didn't_ need to know." Ron stated.

"Well, you all wanted to know where I was, who I was, who I was with, and what was I doing. So I told you." I said a little hotly.

"She's right you know," said Harry.

"So am I no longer on your guys 'People to Ignore' list?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Look Professor Snape is letting everyone in, I guess we should go." YAY! Magical chemistry.

Not.

The classroom was no brighter than outside, if not darker. I took a seat next to Harry. Te teacher looks like one big shadow dressed in all black. Though you would think a potions master would conjure himself up some shampoo and conditioner for that greasy hair of his.

"Take out you book and turn to page 334." No 'hey how have your summers been', huh? I took out my book out of my Luis Vuitton bag and opened to page 334, "As you can see today we are going to be doing cauldron work. Today's mixture is going to be a mixture that has only been properly made by only one of my students." _(A.N: the following is not a real potion and you'll recognize a lot of the ingredients.)_ "Sensus Fidelis has the effect on the drinker to tell you their true feelings for you. Now start." I looked at the list of things I need:

_1Leaf of Basil_

_4Drops of Honey_

_2Cups of Amortentia_

_3Diced Dried Chiles_

_6Roots of the Mandrake_

_5Feathers of a Phoenix_

_In a cauldron mix the 2 cups of Amortentia, 4 drops of honey,_

_and the 5 phoenix feathers. Stir 9 times clockwise. Then heat to_

_a boil. Once boiling, turn off heat and add the 6 mandrake roots._

_Stir seven times counter clockwise. Then add the 3 dried chilies. _

_Stir 4 times in a figure eight. Poor contents into a bottle and place_

_The basil leaf inside._

O-kay. So I placed the stuff in a bottle with the basil leaf inside. I'm looking at everyone else and theirs have a rainbow in a bottle and I have florescent pink in mine. I swished the bottle around. OH CRAP. It turned clear with a yellow streak in the middle.

"Time's up! Turn in your bottles with your names on them to my front desk." I wrote my name down on the bottle and placed it on his desk while we were all leaving.

"I see that not even Miss. Granger could make it correctly." I was about to walk out when…, "Miss. Simon, please come here."

"Yes Professor?"

"How did you make this?" he asked holding up my assignment.

"I followed the instructions in the book, why?"

"It's just that I am forced to give you an A for this assignment because this how the potion is supposed to look like."

"No offense but what's your point? I mean I've used like half the stuff in my life as a person without magic."

"The point Miss. Simon, if you would have paid attention at the beginning of class, then you would know that only one other student has successfully made this potion."

"Do I get like some reward or I am being punished for something that I have little comprehension of what I did?"

"No just go Miss. Simon before I do punish you." Gesh, what's his problem? Whatever. Any way I made my way towards the greenhouse for my lesson in Herbology. When I walked for class they had already started. I snuck my way around and found a spot next to Hermione. Herbology was fairly boring, but Care of Magical Creatures was no snooze class….


	8. Care of Magical Creatures

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, so please don't sue me. I have no money, I own nothing.**

**This is one chapter where it will have a bit of Jesse's POV **

**Enjoy Ch.8**

Chapter 8 **Care of Magical Creatures**

_Suze POV_

The four of us made our way down to the cottage down by the forest. I asked Harry why it was being taught close to where we were forbidden to go.

"Hagrid teaches this class so he teaches us outside his house.

"O-kay." When we reached the hut Hagrid came out of his hut and welcomed us all.

"'Ello. Welcome ba' to Care of Magical Creatures." He said, well more like bellowed, out to the class. "Today we are going to do some review." _(A/N: Pretend that Buckbeak never hit Malfoy. Okay? Okay. Great.) _"Bu'beak come on out." HOLY CRAP! Excuse my French, but that thing is really weird. It like a pigeon's torso and a horse's lower body. Plus it was _huge_. "Harry would ya li'e to ride 'im again?" Again? Harry has ridden that thing before? Guess it's not to surprising considering his track record.

"No thank you Hagrid, but I think Suze here should have a go."

"Hell no. There are not enough Jimmy Choo's in this world that would make me ride that thing."

"C'mon Susannah he won' bi'e. Just don' insult 'im."

"Fine. But if I get hurt or die, I will so come back as a ghost and make sure that this school is hit with a lawsuit so fast that they won't even be able to say ' we didn't mean for it to end that way!'." I think that might have raised a few eyebrows.

"Tha's fine. Now come closer an' bow down." Hagrid instructed. Alrighty then. I bowed down to this think that is taller than me. I looked down and waited for something. _Anything. _I guess he did something that I didn't see because next Hagrid said, "Tha's great Susannah," and picked me up and placed me on Buckbeak. He hit him and the thing was off the ground and _flying._ And let me tell you something- I belong on the ground. The thing flew past everything like the Great Hall, practically every class room, and the hospital wing- where there are a dozen girls surrounding Jesse. Oh that is it I am so going to kick their ass's once this thing puts me down!

_Jesse's POV (About half an hour before Suze sees him.)_

The first day on the job is quite difficult. Most things here I have never heard of like the juice that re_grows_ the bone back. Nombre de Dios.

"Mr. de Silva please come with me." Madam Pomfrey said. I followed to her office. "Now Mr. de Silva I know that you have very little experience in magical medicine so I shall try to help and teach you as much as I can."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I walked back to the Hospital Wing and started to line the beds with the protective covers. I heard the bell go off and though of Susannah immediately. She truly is an incredible woman. Especially when she is upset, then we all must use caution. Susannah is quite beautiful as well with long brown hair and intoxicating green eyes that I get lost in every time she looks at me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a student come in.

"Hello Jesse."

"Please call me Mr. de Silva."

"Of course, Mr. de Silva."

"Now may I ask why you are here Miss….?"

"Brown, Lavender Brown."

"Well Miss. Brown, how may I help you."

"I think I should ask you that same question."

"Lo siento. I'm sorry."

"I would like to ask you out to Hogmead (sp?) in two weeks."

"I'm sorry but I can not as you say 'go out' with you, I am in a relationship already."

"Can't you just forget about her for one day."

"Each day that passes the harder it is for myself to stop thinking of mi Querida." By now at least five other girls had entered the room. I looked past Miss. Brown and asked them, "May I help you."

"We all were wondering if you would like to come with us down to the Great Hall and get something to eat?" Said the girl in front of the other girls. Nombre de Dios! I turned around to face the window like I would back in Susannah's room. Then a large…. I am not sure what it was for sure but it looked like it had Susannah on its back.

_Suze's POV_

When I finally landed I told Hagrid I didn't feel well and that I was going to go to the Hospital wing. I climbed up the hill and when I wasn't in sight of the class I sprinted up to the Hospital Wing. I slowed down towards the end so I wouldn't look gross. When I reached the entrance of the room I walked in and even more girls had showed up and Jesse was trapped in the middle. I walked over to the group of girls and whistled really loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction. Note to self: thank Jake for teaching me how to whistle.

"I have a question to ask. Would everyone please back away from _my _boyfriend and leave? Unless you want to deal with me and trust me I have no problem hitting you." The girls started to file out. "Yeah thought so. Good bye. Thanks for coming and don't come back." Everyone seemed to file out except this one girl. "Who the hell are you and why didn't you leave with the other bimbos?"

"Now Querida watch the language." I just rolled my eyes

"Lavender Brown and I want your boyfriend to go out on a date with me. Got a problem with that?"

"You know as a matter a fact I do. I really don't like to rent Jesse to other girls."

Lavender turned to Jesse and said, "You let _her_ call you Jesse?"

"Well duh. I am his girlfriend and I've known _Jesse_ a lot longer than you have. Any way this is between you and me, just leave him out it."

"Fine but I still think you should reconsider. I would be willing to pay of course."

"Oh you're willing to pay. Then I'll make you pay." At 'pay' I lunged at her and went straight for the nose of the little prostitute. I felt arms go around my waist and pull. I just held tighter to her pony tail.

"Susannah let go of Miss. Brown now!"

"No! And don't yell at me." I hate when people scream orders at me.

"Enough!" Uh-oh. Dumbledore.

**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry it took so long for an update.**

**Please review and it may help me type faster.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**_  
_


	9. The Pensieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, so please don't sue me. I have no money, I own nothing.**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I had mid-terms. GRRRR…. **

**Ant way enjoy ch.9**

Chapter 9 **The Pensieve**

"Miss. Simon please remove yourself from Miss. Brown." I slowly got up and brushed my jeans off. (I had taken the robes off when I entered the Hospital Wing.) "Now would someone care to explain what happen?"

"Um… Can we do this else where?" asked Lavender. (a.k.a. magical Kelly Prescott.)

"Let us go to my office. Mr. de Silva will come with us also?"

"Of course." We started to walk out and Jesse had one hand in the back pocket of my jeans.

I leaned over to whisper, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble."

"It's alright Querida. I know I would have done the same if the situation were reversed." I laughed at how true his words were. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Jesse you _have _done the same thing. Remember the pool party incident with Paul."

"Ah yes, that was quite similar wasn't it? Well now we're even." And he kissed the top of my forehead. I we were silent till we reached Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit. Now I ask again, what happened in the Hospital Wing earlier?" We were all silent. None of us wanted to talk. "Hmm…. Very well then I shall have to go down the row."

_Jesse's POV_

"Mr. de Silva would you please enlighten us with your side of the story." Dumbledore said over his glasses.

I was going to speak when Miss. Brown spoke up, "I know an easier way."

"And what would that be?"  
"I think that instead of telling our tale we should show you." How were we going to show the Professor our tale? I KNOW Susannah would not want reenact what just happened. "I think we should the Pensieve." A what? I was going to ask Susannah what she was talking about, but she looked just as confused and voiced it as well.

"A Pen-what?"

"A Pensieve is a basin used to contain memories so others may look upon them without you having to retell the story numerous times." Dumbledore explained. "Miss. Brown that is a wonderful idea. Let me just grab it off the shelf there."

He grabbed what looked like a soup bowl only deeper and wider. The edges had marking that I did not understand. "Now Mr. de Silva if you would please think of the memory and only that memory?" I did as I was told I felt the tip of the Professor's wand tap my right temple. When I looked at the wand there was a gold thread hanging form the tip.

"Ah, I see that you previously being a ghost has affected the color of the thread." Dumbledore started looking quite interested at the fact of dealing with something new. I was about to ask a question when I hear a shrill voice.

"You used to be a what!"

I was going to answer, but Susannah had stepped in front of me, "Yeah he used to be a ghost and _I_ was the one who brought him back to life." Susannah did not look like she was a force to be reckoned with at the moment. Like my father used to say, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Now I knew what he talking about.

"Miss. Brown if you please?" He motioned towards the basin. She dunked her head in and soon afterwards her body followed. I looked over at Susannah to see her reaction. She was gaping at what she had just seen.

"Is that safe?" She asked.

"Of course Miss. Simon. Now if you would follow Miss. Brown's example?" She slowly walked over to the basin. She held her breath and dunked her head. I soon followed suit.

I landed on my feet in Hospital wing. I was looking at well…myself. This felt odd. It was the second time I had seen myself through my eyes. I'm not completely sure if that made sense? I remember the first vividly. It was the day in the Hospital that I had come back to life. I am getting off track. My memory self was lining the beds with the protective covers. We all turned to see Lavender enter. I do not mean to sound rude, but looking at the events over she is looking quite smug. A look that I have seen numerous times on Slater, the hijo de puta.

_Suze POV_

"Hello Jesse." Lavender said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Please call me Mr. de Silva." Ha! That's Mr. de Silva to you, you little whore.

"Of course, Mr. de Silva."

"Now may I ask why you are here Miss….?"

"Brown, Lavender Brown." Geez someone has watched _way _too many Bond movies. Seriously 'Brown, Lavender Brown.' That is so close to, 'Bond, James Bond.'

"Well Miss. Brown, how may I help you?"

"I think I should ask you that same question." I swear that if looks could kill little Miss. Brown would have dropped dead by now.

"Lo siento. I'm sorry."

"I would like to ask you out to Hogsmead (sp?) in two weeks."

"I'm sorry but I can not as you say 'go out' with you, I am in a relationship already."

"Can't you just forget about her for one day?" Yeah that would be a, I don't know…. NO!

"Each day that passes the harder it is for myself to stop thinking of mi Querida." I looked over at Jesse I could see his cheeks were turning a shade of red. I just kissed him. I looked to where Memory Jesse was looking. I think this school should really reconsider who they let in. There are now FIVE new girls there that look like wannabe Magic Barbie. "May I help you?"

"We all were wondering if you would like to come with us down to the Great Hall and get something to eat?" Said the girl in front of the other girls. I was half angry and was half on the verge of laughing because I could just hear Jesse going, 'Nombre de Dios!'

I saw that Jesse was going towards the window. I reminded me of when he was a ghost and he would go and sit on the window seat and look out at whatever he was looking at. At the thought of Jesse being a ghost it just brought tears to my eyes. The last thing I remember seeing was me on the back of Buckbeak going past the window, then I felt the flooring change from tile to carpet. I tried to hold back the tears, but they had a mind of their own and they came spilling down.

"Querida, what's wrong?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just that when you went to the window it reminded me so much of when you were a ghost and now you're alive. You're alive Jesse. We now have a future. I've realized this before, but to actually see it. It means the world to me." I just held him and cried into his shirt.

"Shhh Querida I know. Te amo con todo mi corazon y tu sabes. Esto me significa el mundo a mi que tu sabes. Tu, mi Querida, es mi mundo."

"It sweet it really is, but I have no clue what you just said." I felt a little weird not knowing what it meant, but I have to know.

He laughed a small laugh, but I loved it and translated, "It means I love you with all my heart and you must know that. It means the world to me that you know. You, Querida, are my world." I was a pile of goo, I really was. I seriously could feel my self melting. That was so sweet. I remembered that one song by Lauryn Hill, Killing Me Softly. That so applied right now.

"Oh Jesse I love you too. You mean the world to _me_." I was about to kiss him right when Lavender had to clear her throat. I'm starting to think that people are starting to do things on purpose just so they can interrupt Jesse and me.

"Miss. Simon please think of the memory and I shall extract it."

"Would you like my experience with the big thing that looks like a half horse half pigeon?"

"That will not be necessary. Everything from when you are in the Hospital until I show up."

"Alrighty then." I felt the tip of wood hit my left temple. I looked in the basin and saw a silver looking substance not sure of what it was. It wasn't a liquid or a solid or a gas. I didn't need instruction. I just dived right in. I landed in the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

Again.

I looked at myself standing there telling the wannabe Magical Barbies to file out.

_Jesse's POV_

"I have a question to ask. Would everyone please back away from _my _boyfriend and leave? Unless you want to deal with me and trust me I have no problem hitting you." Ay Susannah what am I to do with you? "Yeah thought so. Good bye. Thanks for coming and don't come back." Everyone seemed to file out except this one girl. "Who the hell are you and why didn't you leave with the other bimbos?" Such ugly language coming from a beautiful girlshould be forbidden.

"Now Querida watch the language." I had forgot that I told her and when I did tell her she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Lavender Brown and I want your boyfriend to go out on a date with me. Got a problem with that?" Sí, yes I would have a problem if someone wanted to take Susannah to dinner.

"You know as a matter a fact I do. I really don't like to rent Jesse to other girls."

Lavender turned to Jesse and said, "You let _her_ call you Jesse?"

"Well duh. I am his girlfriend and I've known _Jesse_ a lot longer than you have. Any way this is between you and me, just leave him out it."

"Fine but I still think you should reconsider. I would be willing to pay of course."

"Oh you're willing to pay. Then I'll make you pay." At 'pay' she lunged at her and went straight for the nose. She likes the sound of breaking cartilage. I love her, but do not understand everything about her. Memory me tried to pull Susannah off, but that only seemed to make her more determined to hurt her.

"Susannah let go of Miss. Brown now!"

"No! And don't yell at me."

"Enough!" I could feel myself being transported back to Dumbledore's office.

"I think I have seen enough to reach a conclusion for your punishment. Thirty points from Gryffindor, fifteen for each of you two. You may now go." All three of us walked out. I was going to go back to the Hospital Wing grab my robes and go lunch with Jesse in the Great Hall.


	10. Hogsmead and Surprises

**Hey! I want to thank you all for reviewing. I know I haven't updated in like forever, but with the holidays I had lots of gathering to go to. Plus right they have the after Christmas Sales so I must shop till I drop and now Finals. Any way here is chapter 10.**

**Also I know I had a few POV mix ups in the last chapter, but please try to ignore that.**

**Disclaimer: You know it and I know it so I'm just going to skip this part.**

**Okay I'm going to jump ahead a couple weeks to when they go Hogsmead because I have the power to do that.**

Chapter 10 **Hogsmead**

Finally, a day where I didn't have to wake up early. I slept so late I missed breakfast. That is why I love Saturday's. I got out of bed and grabbed my shower supplies, but before I took a step outside of this bedroom, I brushed my hair. I then went down the steps of the girls' dorms and went into the showers.

After my shower I felt really good and relaxed. I don't know why, but I feel calm right now. Maybe it's because after a whole month of only seeing mostly the inside of the castle we get to go out of school boundaries. I had to send my permission slip via owl. No mailmen out here. I just got permission slip to go to Hogsmead yesterday and I sent it a week ago, but what can I expect. Carmel is on the other side of the world. Any way after I got dressed and put my make-up on I went down to the Great Hall to see if they had anything left over from breakfast.

There wasn't. I got down here too late to get food. I looked at the clock and found that it said 11:30. In half an hour they would be needing permission slips. To waste some time I thought I'd take a walk down by the lake. It was the closest I could get to the ocean. There weren't many people out by the lake. I thought it was a little weird, but didn't really think about it more.

I look over at the clock and saw it said 11:50. I made my way back to the entrance of the castle and pulled out my permission slip to hand to Filch. I tried to look around for someone I might be able to hang out with or at least talk to. I found myself in front of a really old, battered looking mansion.

"It's called the Shrieking Shack." I turned to look at the person who thought it was important for me to know this and to my surprise it was my worst nightmare. A ghost. Just when I thought my day would be good. So I started with my usual mediator speech.

"That's nice, but who are you and why are you still here instead of where ever you go after death?" I know blunt and to the point, but I still needed to find Jesse or one of the three.

"My name is Sirius Black and the reason I haven't moved on is because I need you to tell Harry something."

"No offense, but we're at Hogwarts where apparently people can see ghosts. Why can't you just tell him yourself?"

"Susannah where have you been all morning?" Jesse was walking towards me and he was giving Sirius a careful look.

"Thought I'd sleep in for one day. I don't know when I'll be able to again. By the way Jesse this is Sirius. He wants me to tell Harry something." When he reached me he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How do you do Jesse? Susannah do you know who I am?"

"Other than your name I'm drawing a blank."

"I am your godfather. I was your real father's best friend during school." My turn to need to sit down. Too much information for me to handle in one school semester.

I looked up towards the sky. "What did I do in my past life for you to hate, huh? I ask you this all the time, I need an answer."

"Are you okay Susannah?"

I snapped my head towards Sirius, "How the hell do you think I'm feeling? I just found out I have a ghost for a godfather." _Language Susannah please. _"What did you just say Jesse?"

"I didn't say anything Querida." I'm losing my sanity.

"No Jesse I distinctively heard you say 'language Susannah.'"

"I said no such thing. I was thinking it, but I never said it."

"Great, just great. I find out I have a dead godfather _and_ I can hear peoples thoughts. No I'm okay, really. My life is just all sunshine's and rainbows."

"Suze!" Not more people. "I see Jesse found y- Whoa are you alright?" Harry looked really concerned.

"Tell him that he shouldn't feel guilty about my death." I shot Sirius a glare that if he weren't already dead would have killed him.

"Oh no I'm fine. Just trying to digest the fact that I can read peoples thoughts, I still have to communicate with the dead, and that one of the dead is my godfather. Other than that I'm fine." _Ay Dios mío. Susannah por que estas muy dificil con todos? Mi Querda te amo mucho pero estas muy sarcastique para ti. _"Jesse please stop thinking spanish. I have no clue what your thinking."

"I 'm sorry, I didn't know that you could hear _everything_."

"Wait. You said that your godfather is dead. Who's your godfather?"

"It's Sirius Black." I thought I my reaction was a little off seeing as how I've never net him, but Harry face drained of all color and he looked like he was going to be sick and looked as if he just saw a ghost (no pun intended). "Harry are you feeling okay? You look a little, well, green."

"What did you say? I thought you said Sirius Black." He said with a little laugh.

"I did. He told me to tell you to not feel guilty for his death. It was his time to go." I tried my best to not be so blunt like I usually am with others. I looked at both Jesse and Sirius for a little help. All they did was look at each other. I swear, men. "Harry are you sure you're okay?"

"Can you tell him that I miss him?" I turn to see what Sirius has to say.

"I miss him also. Tell Harry that there is going to be a new student coming to Hogwarts that is going to want to bring him down." I repeat this all to Harry.

"Who's the new student?" Jesse asks. Sirius looks me straight in the eye.

"Paul Slater."

**Cliffy. I know I'm mean, but please review.**


	11. Who makes the impossible possible?

**No excuses this time. On with the show!**

Chapter 11 **Who makes the impossible possible?**

"What did you say? Because I thought you said Paul Slater, but that just can't be possible." I babbled out.

"I did. Paul Slater is going to be a new student at Hogwarts starting next semester. Paul has an enormous amount of shifting powers and knows quite a bit of dark magic." Wait Paul knows dark magic? There are too many sides to the infamous Paul Slater. "He is going to want to bring Harry down because he is now allies with Voldermort. He may already have one shifter, but he's going to want one more. You Susannah, Voldermort wants your gift to have all spirits on his side because they are immortal." Sirius explained. I retold all of this to Harry.

Before Harry or I could a word in edge wise Jesse cut in. "When did Paul become allies with Voldermort?"

"On his trip to New York Paul met with Voldermort and they made a pact to help each other. Voldermort would get your powers Susannah and Paul would get immortality."

Harry must be so accustom to receiving this kind of news because the first words out of his mouth are, "I'm ready. I know enough and with Ron's, Hermione's, Jesse's, and mostly Suze's help, I can and will beat Paul."

"You don't understand the situation Harry. When you think something is totally and completely impossible, Paul makes it possible. Your wildest dreams are a reality because of Paul Slater's powers. He makes even the smallest of innocent acts seem so evil. Paul Slater so much about a lot of things that I know you are _not _ready to fight him." I may not be scared of Paul himself, but of his powers? All I want to go do is hide under a rock with Jesse.

"We only have one advantage." Sirius said interrupting my inner thoughts. _Susannah pay attention._ I shot Jesse a smile that told we would so be talking later. "Neither Voldermort nor Paul know that you two are twins. They don't even know you're related and they must never find out. Do all three of understand?" We nodded our heads.

"Harry!" Great more people. I get to hear other people's inner thoughts. Oh joy!

Not.

"Harry we've been looking all over for you. Where have you been? Oh never mind, what's important is that we found you. All three of you." Hermione paused. "Are you two alright? Harry, you and Suze looked a little flustered."

I cut in this little reunion to continue the original conversation. "How long will you be around Sirius?" Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry dose she know? About Sirius I mean." Hermione asked.

"Yes. She knows because Sirius came to her as a ghost."

"He came back as a ghost because he had to warn us of, well, a current situation." I elaborated. "Now let Sirius talk."

"I will be here for as long as I can and will help as much as I possibly am allowed." I repeated Sirius' words to everyone else while he dematerialized.

"Allowed? Why would he be allowed to help?" Ron had a confused look on his face.

This would be Jesse's area of expertise. "When you're a ghost you don't exactly know what the eminent danger is, you just know that something does not feel right with the atmosphere. I always had that feeling with Susannah. When ever she would do something ghost related or would sneak out late or when someone would bring her home and say 'good night' by kissing her." Jesse was lifting her scarred eyebrow.

"Okay Jesse, it's been a year and a half. Let it go Jesse, but if I remember correctly that was before you told me you had an ounce of romantic feelings for me. This meant that I was still able to kiss guys. And I turned to be right that night any way."

"What about Susannah?"

"I told you sounded like a jealous boyfriend. You said that was absurd and look at us now. Don't you dare deny it because I heard it in your voice that night and what that voice was saying."

"Querida I had romantic feelings for you ever since I saw you walk through that door only a year and six months ago."

"Oh Jesse, I love you."

"Te amo Querida." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Not to ruin the moment, we need to get back to the current situation which includes Malfoy coming this way." Wonderful. Note the sarcasm.

"Crabe, Goyle, look who we have here. Weasel, Mudblood, and Potter in front of their future home. Also his very beautiful sister Suze. I ask you again Suze, would you like to join me to the Hog's Head for some butter beer?"

"Still insulting people close to me I see." I got up from where I was sitting to make it look like I was going to go with him.

"Susannah don't do anything rash. No, not rash, stupid." I shot Jesse a death glare.

"Does Suze need a knight in shining armor?" Malfoy said in a baby voice. I directed my glare to him. He shut up real quick. "In any case, I'm glad you've decided to leave _these_ kinds of people to join me." I put my best smile on.

"Actually I wasn't going to go with you." At this point I was standing right in front of him. "I was going to do this." I grabbed his arm and I flipped over on to his stomach and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Ow! That hurts. Let go of me at once. I'm going to tell my father about this."

"Well I wouldn't have to have had to do this if you just would have left me and my friends alone. Also, stop asking me out. Plus it's kind of sad that you have to go to daddy for protection. Are you really that cowardly?"

"Susannah let him go. Do you want to repeat the incident that happen a couple weeks ago in the hospital wing?"

"Fine. Have it your way." I let him go. I was just surprised that the other two didn't even try to back him up. They just stood there looking flabbergasted at the sight they were looking at.

The three of them ran off towards the castle. I turned to other four. Well Harry looked very amused and so did Ron. Hermione looked both amused and shocked. Jesse, well Jesse looked totally pissed. That's putting it lightly. I suggested that we go back to the castle.

We were making our way back when I started picking up someone's signals. _Suze looked marvelous while hurting Malfoy. I mean bloody hell, Jesse is one lucky bloke._ I turn towards Ron. "Ron could you do me a big favor."

"Of course." He seemed a little taken aback that I was asking him something.

"Stop thinking about me. It's very flattering, but it gives me a huge migraine. Not as bad as when I shift, but it still hurts." Both Harry and Hermione had a shocked face. Jesse looked amused. And poor Ron was blushing profusely. It is so evident because he's a red head.

"H-how did you know?"

"Apparently I've gained the ability of ESP." We all laughed at Ron's thoughts and entered the majestic castle.

§§§§§

**Well I know it's short but please review. About Paul, he should be coming in soon. About this chapter I really don't like that much, but its going to have to do.**

**JessesLatinaQuerida**


	12. New Stuff

**Okay this is Chapter 1 of the new version. just posting it here so you know about my new edits happening.**

**Hi people. Yes, it's true I'm starting a new story. Well sort of. I am going to re-edit my Mediator/Harry Potter story (edit being the main word). I reread it and I like where I was going, but felt it got there in a weird way. The characters were not right and now that all seven books are out I feel I am ready to rewrite and finish the story. I will use MAJOR creative license in this story. For things that took place in both the sixth and seventh book will be in her, but those who I like will continue to live and will name them thus (they had a resurrection from the dead): Dumbledore, Dobby, FRED, Sirius (he starts off dead), Remus, Tonks, Moldy Voldy (we need a villain), and Colin Creevy (not a major person, but the little boy will be useful). Maybe more as time goes on. It's also the year 2008. It would be too complicated for me to try and go back to the eighties and write which would also mean slower updates and no one wants that. Also because you all have been waiting for so long, this is going to be a meaty chapter. Well that is enough for now with me and my long authors note.  
****Oh by the way, I'm going to leave up the original story in case any of you want to go and compare and contrast or refresh your memory, but yeah.  
****Disclaimer: do any of you really think I am either Meg or Jo? Didn't think so.  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 **Hogwhats?!**

'Ah, home sweet home,' I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It glowed an ominous blue and the numbers read 4:39am back at me. 'Ugh,' I just spent my night on the side of Cabrillo Highway trying to dig up an ashtray, I kid you not, that held a key, I wouldn't call it the safest hiding place but to each his own, to a safe deposit box that was lost in the car crash which is how the guy died. The money belongs to his daughter who is going to an Ivy League school this fall. Well anyway, I spent a better part of my night digging, driving, and making sure the daughter knows why the hell there's a key on her doorstep and where it goes.

Peeling off my dirty ghost busting clothes, I threw it in the hamper knowing I would probably be doing laundry tomorrow, or really later today. I threw on a light T-shirt and a pair of pants. Hey, it might be California, but the mornings were a bit cold.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep and dream of Jesse, I hear a noise coming from my window. Ignoring the noise I try to sleep again because I have to get up in a matter of three and half hours for Andy's Sunday morning breakfast.

TAP, TAP, TAP

I grabbed my pillow and slammed it over my ears so as to ignore the incessant tapping. Tap, tap, tap. 'Ahh! I will personally do harm to the per- . . . owl?'

It was an absolutely beautiful owl. Although I could only make out the outline of the owl because its feathers were an ink black, the feathers shone like ink too, but the eyes were the brightest purple, they were two stones of amethyst. I walked over to the window to see what she, or he, who knows, well I guess the owl knows and maybe the owner, okay getting off subject, wanted. I had a feeling it had to do with the letter in its beak. I opened the window and faster than I could even reach my hand out, the owl dropped the letter and left without a hoot. I picked up the letter while closing the window. On the front I read:

Susannah Simon  
The Room with the Ocean View  
99 Pine Crest Road  
Carmel-By-The-Sea, California, USA

Slightly, if not very, freaked out, I broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Simon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We here understand that you have been raised with the understanding that you're only powers were to be able to converse with the dead. This letter is to inform you that you are also a Witch with magical powers. I am sorry to contact you so late in your life, but with the situation of things and its escalation, it is imperative you learn magic. I would not contact you unless it was urgent, but as it stands we request your and Mr. de Silva's presence be made here in England._

_I shall say no more in case this falls into the wrong hands. Oh there will be someone to escort you on your travels. Expect these persons on July 30__th__._

_Yours Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster_

This is not normal. Hogwarts? Mugwump? I glanced at my calendar and noticed the date was July 27th. They were going to be here in three days from England. Wait, England?! I am überly confused. I'll talk it over in the morning with my mom. She'll have to know _something_ and I can't go barging in now! Plus I don't want to see her and Andy in bed. Its one thing to know it happens and another to see it. Yeah it would be better in the morning. Sleep now, question later.

SSHP§§§HPSS

"Suze! Get up!"

"Go away!"

"I won't wait for you. I'll eat all the food."

"No, you _need_ me. Andy won't start without me." Bad move. Brad turned on his heel, walked into his room and grabbed something, but I didn't know what it was. I thought I had gotten rid of him. No such luck. Brad walked back into my room and pressed the button on the air horn! I jumped out of bed so fast a cheetah had nothing on me. I ran downstairs and tattled on Brad. I don't care if I am a tattle tale; no one and I mean no one, gives me that kind of wake up call. Plus it's not like you couldn't hear it from downstairs. Brad got my garbage and kitchen duties for the next month in case you were wondering.

Because of my eventful morning I had forgotten about the letter I had gotten earlier that morning. So I dragged my butt back up the stairs and grabbed the letter. I sat down at my usual place at the table. After remembering the letter I had lost my appetite. I pushed the food around the plate thinking more about the letter in my hand than he sight of Dopey, Sleepy, and Doc eating (not pretty, so this was kinda okay).

"Susie, are you ok? You haven't touched your food," asked mom. I just lifted my hand and handed her the letter. You know, I was expecting something like, 'what are these powers this man is writing about?' Instead I received a pale face and, "I guess it's time."

It didn't register at first that she hadn't asked about my mediator abilities, so I was about to say how sorry I was for not telling her sooner. Then it clicked. I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish during feeding time before, "time for what?" came out.

"Suze I know I should have told you earlier, but you are not my biological daughter. While I consider you my own daughter, you and I don't share genetics. One, actually it was the first of August, morning," do you see where _I_ get it from. "A woman knocked on our, your father and Is, door and asked us to take you in. Your dad and I were having trouble conceiving a child and we really wanted a child, especially a baby girl. We told this woman that we would raise you as our own and I believe we have. Yes, I know you have been conversing with your father the last ten years."

"Did she tell you anything else? Like whom my real parents were." I know it sounds harsh and mean, but all my life I thought I knew who my real parents are, were, but now I find out I'm _**adopted**_!

"She told us their names are Lily and James Potter and that they were from England. They told her to find the best home possible for their little girl. We were informed that you would hold powers that no one had seen done in a very long time if ever. Also you have a twin brother named Harry James Potter. We also found out that a little over a year later your real parents were killed by a very powerful wizard. They died trying to save your brother and they succeed. We were not explained the whole story only that our love for you would protect you from the evil that killed your parents. I'm sorry."

I nodded my head. I wish I was able to really meet my parents, but I need more information. I could sulk later in privacy. "Did you know about Hogwarts and this Dumbledore person?"

"Not much. We were very briefly introduced to the magical world. The few details we did receive were that Albus is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of magic. You were assured that you would not have to go unless absolutely necessary, which I guess it is now. Everyone wanted you to grow up normal and live the most normal life possible. Also that was when we learned about your main power of speaking to the dead."

"Oh, o-, wait. You knew! You knew about my powers and you never said anything. I've been grounded thousands of times because of it and you knew! I think an explanation is so needed here."

"Susannah, I understand you are upset, but there is no reason for you take that tone of voice young lady." I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped in my chair. "Yes, I knew, but again, I thought by telling you that, I would have to tell you everything else and I wanted to put that off."

"So I had to wait to loose my father before I could know what I really was? I am so glad that the conveyance of my finding out landed in the death of my father. Nice. No really, I mean why bother to tell me when I had been seeing ghosts since I was two. And I couldn't tell you because even I know, knew, that it wasn't normal. I was afraid you'd send the 'nice men with the jacket' after me. Also when I was brought home by the police so often and then getting punished for trying to do my job. You also could have said _something_ when I ended up in the hospital on more than one mysterious occasion." Look I know I'm getting a bit over dramatic and hot headed, but I was pissed and hurt. Who knows where my relationship with her could have gone.

"I know, I know, but you have to understand that the reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to keep you safe." I was about to protest about how I didn't need safe keeping, but she held up a hand to me. "Remember what I said about the evil you needed protecting from? I didn't want to expose you to that any sooner than possible. Plus when the woman came to us and tried to explain the great evil, for one thing not even she could explain its magnitude, and two she specified to not give you all the details until it was an emergency. We were also not given all the details ourselves, in case you were found out about. Please understand."

"Okay." It sounded stupid, even to me, but I couldn't find anything else to say. I really did get it. There's no logical way to explain how I felt, but I totally understood. Not to mention that if she could hold onto that for sixteen years, then I could hold on to the secret of Jesse just a little bit longer.

"So it was a ghost guy you've been sneaking into your room all these months?" Dopey asked. Okay, maybe I couldn't and anyway I could pull the adopted card.

"Suze, as your step-father, I don't like boys in your room. Living or not." Great, we're going there now. I'm glad my dad already knows this. Otherwise this would be even more awkward than it already was.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Not really the reaction I was expecting though. To be honest I was expecting,-

"Wait, you see ghosts?" that actually.

"Yes, Jake, I see ghosts. Not like that little kid in the comedy _The_ _Sixth Sense_, but yes I see ghosts. I don't know how or why, but I do. I actually met your mom. She loves you," I looked at all the boys," all of you, very much. She's ecstatic that you're all so happy."

"Really?" I smiled at him. I had sort of grown a soft spot for Sleepy in last couple of months. Brad I had yet to grow anything except in annoyance. "Well, now that's straightened out. Wait, I saw dad's, Brad's, and my shocked face with all the information, but you Dave, don't seem, err, shocked."

Doc turned a slight shade of red. "That's because I knew about her abilities before today. I'll admit, I didn't know about the adoption, but no one else did either. I've known since the time we had to rescue her at school."

"You told your step-brother, but not your own mother?! Of course I mean nothing by it to you David."

Doc nodded, "She didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own." My mother, Helen (?), nodded. "Suze, I think they want an explanation for the ghost in your room. Well, who used to be there anyway." Thanks Doc, just when I thought they had forgotten. Everyone looked at me expectantly. Well here goes nothing.** (A/N: FYI- I was so close to just stopping here, but you all have waited so long for this so I shall continue.)**

"Well, I think by now you all know why I hate old houses." I continued to explain my Jesse story, leaving out many, ah, um, I guess you could say, err graphic details. Again, Doc looked unfazed, Sleepy, Dopey, Andy, and my mom/Helen were another story. They all stayed quiet for a little too long. "Um, I know its weird how he knows so much about you all and the fact that he's _way_ older than everyone in the room, but he is really only 21 years old. He's just been living the same year over and over and over. It's sort of like that movie _Groundhog's Day_ except not really."

"Suze, shut up. Oh and by the way, Jesse is so dead… again."

"First off," I stuck out my tongue at Sleepy. I know he meant well, but seriously. "Second, what did he ever do wrong? If anything you should want to throw the guy a parade with the amount of times he's saved my life."

"He was in your room. Who knows what he could've seen."

"Just because you're like that doesn't mean Jesse's like that. Remember the fact that he was raised with very old fashioned morals. It took me forever to try and break him of his PDA morals. I just barely convinced him to let me hold his hand and 'cuddle' me in public places like the beach. So there shall be no killing of boyfriends. Well, at least not of mine."

Sleepy grumbled something that sounded like fine, but I can never be sure with him. Brad though had been exceptionally quiet through out our discussion. A little too quiet for comfort, but I was okay with him this way, if only he stayed like this. (**A/N: This isn't a foreshadowing of Brad going to the dark side, he's just a little slow when it comes to processing the info, hence only one question.)** From there breakfast was quiet and I couldn't eat all the food on my plate. I had been given a lot of knowledge and in a little amount of time. I needed the one person who always made me feel better no matter what, Jesse. I excused myself from the table and put the food in Max's bowl and placed the plate in the sink so Brad could wash it later. I grabbed the keys to the Rambler, "Going over to Jesse's!" Well it wasn't a completely stupid idea to go there. He's in the letter and they want him to come with me. What if he doesn't want to come with me? What if he thinks it would be a good time for him to break us up so he could find a real California girl? His reasoning being that distance will make the heart grow fonder. Yeah right. This is what happens when I don't get to see him for too long; these thoughts run through my head. Which is never good because then I drive faster and who needs a ticket this early in the morning. I need help.

I parked the Rambler and it was then that it hit me that I was still in my pajamas. My hair was even in a pony tail and may I remind you that I look disgusting with my hair pulled back like this. As I walked to his door I tried my best to hide that fact that I just had my hair up and tried to look nonchalant about my clothes. I didn't even have a bra on! I knocked on his door and when he opened the door only seconds later, I had to remind myself that he was real. He was a vision in an olive green polo and dark wash denim. 'Snap out of it Suze.'

I walked inside and plopped on the couch. He joined me after he made a face, which I'm sure was about how I was dressed. I was about to open my mouth to pour out all the info I had just been given when I hear that damn pecking, again. Damn bird. Jesse kissed me on the forehead and made his way over to the window to let the owl in. It dropped the letter in Jesse's hand like he/she did to me earlier. His was also from this Albus guy. They wanted him to be the new doctor at Hogwarts and the co-head of something called Gryffindor. I was floored. Jesse had always wanted to be a doctor and for him to learn how to do magical medicine too would be a dream come true for him I'm sure. When I looked at him though, he wasn't showing any emotion. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Jesse? Jesse, this is good news right? I mean you've always wanted to be a doctor and now you get to learn a new method of treating people. You love learning new things. Please, say something."

Then it all happened so fast. Jesse broke out in a huge grin and faster than I could sigh in relief he picked me up and spun me around in the air like in those cheesy romance movies, only this wasn't cheesy at all. He put me back on the floor and gave me a _great_ kiss. He smiled at me some more and said, "How is that for saying something?"

I, of course, was still a little light headed from the kiss. "Um, it was okay," was my genius response. We continued talking for a couple more hours and I really do mean we talked, but after we had some, ah, fun. That is until he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. Although I wanted to continue, the look on his face was priceless. I climbed off of him and said my goodbyes. We had come to the conclusion that we _both_ go to England in a few days. I said I wanted to meet my brother; he just wanted to keep me safe and not leave my side so he could protect me. Driving back to the house, I rolled my eyes just at the thought.

I got in the house to find my mom/Helen waiting for me in the living room. "Hi?" I asked her. I found this odd, her in the living room I mean.

"Susie I know that this morning wasn't exactly what you planned, but I love you. Know that. Now I'm assuming correctly in saying you want to go to England and I won't stop you because you'll be safer there any way. With that said here are two plane tickets to Heathrow International Airport for you and Jesse. You'll leave on the 30th with your escorts. Now I want you to spend as much time with your friends in the next couple of days and minimal time with Jesse. He's going with you after all, while people like Ceecee and Adam won't. Okay?"

All I could do was smile and hug her with all I had. She really was my mom, even if she had been lying to me this whole time. For that though she has become Helen to me. I'll call her mom to her face, but I can't at other times.

I looked down at my cell phone and it said it was 11:08 am. I had enough time to spend the day with my two best friends.

HPSS§§§SSHP

Those three days went by too quickly if you ask me. Every waking moment I spent with Ceecee and Adam. It was hard having to explain to them why I was traveling half way around the world. I couldn't tell them about the adoption and my twin brother. I just summed it up to leaving for Boarding School and that I didn't even know the real reason. It's a good thing I'm such a good liar otherwise that never would have worked on Cee.

On the day I was mean to leave I had just finished packing my seventh suitcase. (Hey do **not** look at me that way. I had to pack my entire wardrobe plus necessities. I shouldn't mention that I sent most of my stuff already so it would be there when I got there, huh? Too bad.) I still had stuff here for when I come back it's just that I need a lot of stuff. Okay, shutting up now. Where was I? Oh right the finishing of the packing. When I literally had closed the last of my things, I heard a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Jesse because he was going to come over when I called, so it meant it was them. Whoever they are… is? I ran downstairs so I could open the door instead of some one else like Doc, who is cute and all, but he tends to give an information overload to any one who walks through this door.

So I opened the door and came face to face with… I have no idea whom. "Uh, I don't want to buy anything, thank you," and made my way to close the door. They looked like they wanted to sell me something. I was kind of bummed, though. One of the guys though, put his foot in the door frame so I couldn't close it.

"Susannah, we are not here to sell you something." This guy had sandy brown hair, was kind of tall, not Jesse tall, but tall. He had light brown eyes and light scars on his face, but even then you could tell he was a good looking guy.

"Do muggles go around selling things? Incredible." The other questioned. He was shorter that the other with bright red hair. He looked past me fascinated, but I don't know why.

"Arthur you can question her in the car. Right now we need to get her to the airport."

"Quite right. Well now, where is your trunk Susannah?" I was completely confused and I guess it showed. "Oh how very rude of us, may we come in and introduce ourselves."

"Uh, sure." I opened the door fully so they could come in. They weren't what I was expecting. They looked different than what I expected. They were dressed normal and were not hideous looking. I think I have been watching one too many fairy tales.

"Hello Susannah, my name is Arthur Weasley. This here is Remus Lupin. We were sent by Dumbledore to escort you and Mr. de Silva on your travels."

"Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin, but please call me Suze. Everyone does."

"Very well Suze, we shall gather all of your belongings and those of Mr. de Silva and be on our way. Where is Mr. de Silva? Oh and please call me Remus."

"He's, ah, at his apartment. I was going to call him when you got here. I didn't know when you would get here."

"Then you must make haste and call him immediately. We haven't a second to lose. Now dear girl, where is your trunk?"

"Um yeah, I'll call right now." I pulled out my cell phone to call Jesse. When I hung up with him I gave Arthur another confused look. "My trunk?"

"Yes, is there something the matter?"

"Arthur I don't believe they use trunks in the muggle world. Suze if you may please point us in the direction of you luggage, we may bring it into the car."

"Oh. It's upstairs in my room. I don't mind bringing it down here, really. This way you don't have to go upstairs and get it. It's fine, honest."

"There will be no need for the stairs. _Accio luggage_." I couldn't believe what I just saw. For one thing Remus pulled out a _wand_. I didn't know whether to laugh or be stunned. I chose a combo. Second, after he said his spell, my luggage came barreling down the stairs and stopped right at our feet. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Then my entire luggage was floating in the air! He moved outside and put all of my stuff in the car. Right then Jesse showed up and I just started pointing. First at Jesse, then Remus, and last my luggage and rotating like that. I was making incoherent sounds about what I had just seen. "Suze I understand this all new to you, but we must get going."

I said the last of my good byes to all and made my way to the airport and what a ride that was going to be.

**So what did you all think? I know it's long (8 pages actually), but I wanted to get something out there. I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be this long, actually I can tell you they won't, but I'll try. I hoped this version would go a little slower and more detailed than the last. I won't update unless I have 10 reviews. Hope to hear from you. I want it all, the good things, the criticisms, and maybe even some suggestions? Thanks,  
****arianna**


End file.
